L'amitié de jeunes enfants
by Arie-Evans
Summary: Comment s'est passé la rencontre de James et Sirius? Comment ça se passait chez Sirius quand il était jeune? Vous le saurez ici, dans cette fiction!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour! Alors j'essaie une nouvelle sorte de fiction, je veux dire que ce n'est pas avec l'histoire d'amour/haine de Lily et James comme histoire principale. J'espère que vous allez aimer parce que moi je trouve ça pas mal bien, c'est normal, c'est moi qui l'ai écrit! Lol! Alors, lisez et dites moi ce que vous en pensez! Je veux seulement ajouter que aucun des personnages ne sont à moi! Est-ce que quelqu'un connaît le nom de jeune fille de Alice? J'ai entendu d'une nouvelle façon de répondre aux reviews… mais je ne comprend pas trop… est-ce que quelqu'un pourrais me répondre avec ça s'il vous plait!

Chapitre 1 : L'introduction

Dans la pénombre d'un cartier malfamé d'une banlieue de Londres, un petit garçon d'environ cinq ans se recroquevillait dans le coin d'une pièce, terrorisé. Des ecchymoses recouvraient son petit corps frêle. Il se cachait, derrière les rideaux de sa fenêtre; de son père. Celui-ci, grand aspirant de la magie noire et partisan de celui qui disait devenir le maître du monde, venait de prendre son garçon à aider un jeune enfant moldu qui venait de se blesser.

-Sirius Black! Tu va sortir de ta cachette immédiatement parce que je si je dois te chercher, je vais encore plus m'enrager, cria la voix de son père.

Ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de son père, il sortit de derrière le rideau et alla le voir, tremblant comme une feuille.

-Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas me fuir quand je dois te punir, dit son père d'une voix menaçante.

-Mais…..

-Et de ne pas me répondre quand je ne te pose pas de question.

-Excusez-moi père.

-Chéri! Viens ici! Je dois te parler, cria une voix féminine à l'étage du dessous.

-Tu es très chanceux, jeune garçon, que ta mère sois là, dit-il avant de disparaître dans les escaliers.

-Sirius Black! Ça ne se fait pas de traiter les sang-de-bourbe comme des sangs purs, prends exemple sur ton frère, il est plus jeune que toi et se comporte déjà mieux que toi, siffla Mr Black.

-Excusez-moi père mais ce sont des êtres humains comme nous, répondit le jeune garçon de sept ans.

Le père gifla férocement son fils. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Sirius. Du sang coula sur le bord de son nez. Le jeune garçon ne bougea pas d'un poil.

-Retiens la leçon, les sang-de-bourbe sont des êtres infâmes qui ne méritent pas d'être sorcier.

Il jeta une faible dose de doloris à son fils qui hurla de douleur avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. Son petit frère, se tenait derrière son père. C'était lui qui l'avait prit sur le fait. Regulus prenait un plaisir malin à espionner son frère et rapporter tout ce qu'il faisait qui était mal vu de la famille Black.

-Sirius Black! Combien de fois vais-je devoir répéter qu'il faut se comporter en gentleman ici? S'exclama Mme Black en giflant négligemment son fils. Je ne le dirai pas à ton père cette fois mais tâche de ne plus refaire cette erreur.

Elle jeta un sort qui rasa les cheveux de son enfant, signe de la famille, voulant dire qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. C'était très rare que Sirius ait les cheveux longs. Selon ses parents, pratiquement tout ce qu'il faisait méritait de se faire raser les cheveux.

La mère Black venait de trouver son frère en train de sauter sur son lit. L'enfant de huit ans avait eût envie de se détendre un peu, de s'amuser au lieu de toujours agir en gentlemen. Quand sa mère eût disparue, le petit Regulus apparût au détour du couloir.

-Vilain garçon, il s'est encore fait raser les cheveux, siffla le plus jeune frère.

Sirius attrapa Regulus par le collet et le plaqua au mur. Il le toisa de ses yeux bleus électriques.

-Toi, laisse moi tranquille, dit-il d'un voix menaçant avant de partir prendre sa cape.

Il sortit par la porte d'en arrière, sachant pertinemment que personne ne se rendrait compte de son absence. Tant qu'il ne faisait rien de mal, personne ne se souciait de savoir il était où, même s'il ne venait pas manger.

L'aîné des enfants Black traversa le boisé qu'il y avait au bout du rond-point. Il alla s'asseoir en haut d'une colline où l'on voyait un cartier plus riche. Bien que sa famille soit riche, ils ne vivaient pas heureux. Dans cette vallée, il apercevait souvent des parents jouant dehors avec leurs enfants, il y avait des parcs partout. Sirius rêvait d'une vie plus belle, où il vivrait dans le manoir qu'il y avait au bout de la rue, où il aurait des parents qui l'aimeraient pour ce qu'il était, où il n'avait pas de frère pour l'embêter.

Soudain, un jeune garçon avec des cheveux en bataille sauta sur son dos.

-Salut!

-Tu es qui toi? Demanda Sirius en reculant, sourcils froncés.

-Je suis le plus fort du monde! Répondit le jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns.

Il semblait avoir le même âge que lui. Ses grands yeux bruns chocolat pétillants et ses épaules larges malgré son jeune age lui donnaient un air imposant.

-Et toi, tu es qui?

-Je ne suis certainement pas le plus fort du monde puisque tu l'es déjà.

-Ce que tu es drôle! Répondit le brun en riant allègrement.

-Moi je suis probablement le moins important de la planète, dit Sirius en s'en allant, traînant les pieds.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça? Tout le monde est important, non non non, nous allons te renommer… toi tu vas être…l'ami du plus fort du monde, dit fièrement son nouvel ami.

-Nous sommes ami? Demanda Sirius, les yeux écarquillés.

-Est-ce que tu as envie de te chicaner avec moi? Demanda son ami dont il ne connaissait pas le nom.

-Quoi! Si je veux me chicaner avec toi?

-Oui, est-ce que tu veux? C'est juste une question pour savoir si on est amis, rien de plus.

-Ha ok… et bien non, je n'ai pas envie de me chicaner avec toi, répondit Sirius.

-Alors nous sommes amis! Ce n'est pas compliqué en! S'exclama-t-il en riant.

-Alors…euh…si nous sommes amis, je peux savoir ton nom? Demanda Sirius.

-Oh oui! Suis-je bête, je ne me suis pas présenté! Je m'appelle James Potter! Et toi?

-Sirius, je m'appelle Sirius, répondit-il, gardant volontairement son nom de famille pour lui.

-Et bien Sirius, je crois que c'est le début d'une longue amitié, dit sagement James en le prenant par les épaules.

C'est ainsi que, chaque jour, ou presque, James et Sirius se retrouvaient sur la colline, pour se raconter le peu de leur vie qui était déjà passé. En fait, James parlait beaucoup plus de la sienne et Sirius se contentait d'écouter, de raconter les quelques moments heureux qu'il avait eût jusqu'à présent.

-Tu sais quoi? Je suis fatigué de toujours venir ici pour se voir, je me disais, une journée nous pourrions aller chez moi et l'autre journée chez toi, qu'est-ce que tu en dis? Demanda James, un jour.

-Non!... En tout cas pas chez moi, je veux dire, ça serait bien, j'aimerais bien voir où tu habite, mais chez moi ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée, dit Sirius, apeuré.

-Ok… Alors seulement chez moi, tu viens? Demanda James.

Il se demandait vraiment ce qui se passait chez Sirius. Il arrivait souvent avec des bleus, parfois avec un bras cassé. À chaque fois que ses cheveux devenaient plus longs, il se les rasait et ça n'avait pas l'air de l'enchanter.

-Maintenant?

-Pourquoi pas? C'est juste là, dit James en pointant le manoir des rêves de Sirius.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux et haussa les sourcils en ouvrant la bouche très grande.

-Vraiment! Je veux dire, c'est vraiment la que tu habites!

-Oui… pourquoi? Ça a l'air de t'ébahir, dit James, surpris et enjoué de la réaction de Sirius.

-C'est juste que c'est la maison où j'ai toujours rêvé d'habiter, répondit Sirius, fixant la maison.

-Alors viens, s'exclama James en s'élançant dans la colline.

Ils dévalèrent la colline. Sirius s'enfargea dans une petite racine qui sortait du sol et tomba sur James. Ils déboulèrent le reste de la pente.

Arrivé en bas, Sirius allait s'excuser mais quand il vit James éclater de rire, il comprit que ce n'était pas grave, il rie même avec lui.

-Bon, viens, je vais te faire visiter la maison de tes rêves. En fait, tu sais que ce manoir appartient à ma lignée depuis le XVI siècle. C'est très vieux, mais très beau.

-Moi je l'adore, dit Sirius, tout ébloui.

Sa maison, bien qu'il soit riche, était vraiment miteuse de dehors et en dedans, tout était sombre. Ici, toutes les couleurs resplendissait. Mais on voyait surtout du rouge et du or.

-Viens, maintenant, la dernière et meilleure pièce, ma chambre, dit James en ouvrant une porte en chêne.

-Wow, dit simplement Sirius en entrant dans la chambre.

Il y avait un énorme lit à baldaquin, d'épais rideaux bleu marin tombaient le long des fenêtres et entouraient le lit. Les murs étaient verts forêt et bleu marine comme les rideaux. Une énorme commode ornait le mur de gauche.

-C'est vraiment beau ta chambre.

-Oui c'est vrai en, dit James, tout fier de sa chambre.

Il alla se jeter sur le lit, s'attendant à ce que Sirius fasse de même. Il releva et constata que Sirius était toujours sur le pas de la porte.

-Tu viens? Lui demanda-t-il, comme s'il était un extra-terrestre.

-Désolé, je n'ai pas l'habitude, dit Sirius en allant s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Non non non, premièrement, il ne faut pas être désolé, parce que ce n'est pas grave, deuxièmement, ça n'a pas l'air de se faire chez toi, alors, je vais te montrer, dit James en retournant sur le pas de la porte. Viens ici, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Sirius.

-Bon, alors ce que tu fais, tu cours, rapidement, et tu t'arrête juste avant de foncer dans le lit et à ce moment là, tu sautes dessus, tu comprends? Regarde, je vais te montrer, dit James en s'élançant.

Il fit exactement comme il avait dit.

-Ton tour.

Sirius imita et tomba sur le lit en souriant.

-Tu vois, ce n'est pas compliqué.

Les deux garçons se mirent à rire.

-Alors maintenant, à toutes les fois que tu vas venir ici, tu dois sauter sur mon lit ok? Dit James, le plus sérieusement du monde.

-D'accord. Mais je crois que je ferais bien d'y aller, ce n'est pas une bonne idée que je traîne ici trop longtemps, si mes parents me cherche, je vais être dans le trouble, dit Sirius en se levant.

-D'accord, tu sais comment te rendre jusqu'à la colline?

-Oui, bye James, à plus, dit Sirius en s'en allant.

-Bye.

-James, murmura Sirius en le brassant.

On était en plein milieu de la nuit et les deux garçons avaient maintenant dix ans. Aucun des deux ne savait que l'autre était sorcier. Quand Sirius venait chez lui, James faisait bien attention à ce qu'il ne voit de magie.

-Mm? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Grogna James.

-Allez, fais moi une place, IL va me trouver, dit précipitamment Sirius.

Avec « IL », fallait pas rigoler. « IL » était le père de Sirius.

James fit une place à Sirius. Après deux ans d'amitié, Sirius ne lui avait toujours pas dit ce qui se passait dans sa famille. Il avait trop peur de perdre son ami, que celui-ci aussi se rende compte qu'il n'était qu'un minable.

-Il ne va pas te trouver ici, dit James avec confiance. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il te trouverait ici.

-Il allait me b… me punir d'avoir mal agis et je me suis enfui, et il m'a suivit. Mais j'ai couru jusqu'à la porte de devant alors je ne crois pas qu'il m'a vu entrer ici. J'ai la frousse James, dit Sirius, enseveli sous les couvertures.

-Sirius, il est temps maintenant, tu dois me dire ce qui se passe dans ta famille. Pourquoi tu la fuis autant? Je peux t'aider, j'en suis certain. En tout cas, c'est sûr que je ne vais pas te laisser tomber, tu es un super ami, le meilleur même, dit James, vraiment sérieux.

-Tu crois ça? Que je suis ton meilleur ami?

-Je ne le crois pas, j'en suis certain.

Sirius soupira mais sourit tout de même. Il devait lui avouer maintenant, tout ce qu'il subissait depuis sa naissance. Il se redressa quelque peu avant de ronger l'ongle de son pouce gauche.

-Bon… d'accord… mais tu promets de rester mon ami après en? Parce que je ne veux pas perdre mon seul ami, dit Sirius, regardant la porte close.

-Juré craché, dit solennellement James.

-Alors voilà….

Il lui raconta tout, sans cacher de détail. Il ne voulait pas que son ami ait pitié de lui mais il voulait lui dire la vérité. Naturellement, il lui avait caché que ses parents lui jetaient des sorts, ne sachant pas qu'il était sorcier. Après qu'il eût fini, James n'en revenait pas. Il avait les sourcils froncés de rage.

-Mais c'est insensé! On doit faire quelque chose, dit James avec détermination.

-Que veux tu faire? Ma famille est très influente.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ton nom de famille, fit remarquer James.

-Ce n'est pas important.

-Si. Tu sais le mien alors j'ai bien le droit de savoir le tien, dit le brun.

-Mon…mon nom de famille c'est… Black.

-Tu es un mage noir! S'exclama James en se redressant.

-Non! Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas… alors ça veut dire que tu es sorcier, dit Sirius.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas un mage noir en? Parce que sinon je ne vais plus jamais te parler, jamais de la vie, menaça James.

-Mais non! Pas du tout, tu te rappelles ce que j'ai dit qui m'arrivait dans ma famille, c'est parce que je ne suis pas comme eux, je n'ai pas les mêmes idées. Je ne suis pas un fanatique de la magie noire, même que j'hais la magie noire.

-D'accord, je te crois alors, ça veut dire que nous allons aller à Poudlard ensemble alors?

-Oui, mais je vais probablement être envoyé a Serpentard et toi Griffondor, ma famille va à Serpentard depuis la nuit des temps.

-Oui, avec la grande ressemblance que tu as avec eux, c'est certain, dit sarcastiquement James.

-Bon, peut-être que… mais je n'aime mieux pas y penser, de toute façon c'est encore dans un an et environ deux mois.

-C'est sûr. Moi j'ai hâte. Je vais tout faire pour que l'école se rappelle de moi, dit James avec détermination.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Demanda Sirius, intéressé par l'idée.

-Je ne sais pas encore… je te le dirai quand je saurai.

-Ok.

-Bon, on devrait dormir, IL ne va jamais arriver. De tout façon, même s'IL réussit à savoir que tu es ici, IL ne trouvera pas, la chambre tellement elle est loin de la porte et qu'il y a des couloirs dans tous les sens.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Merci de m'héberger James, dit Sirius, vraiment reconnaissant.

-Ce n'est rien, dit James en le serrant dans ses bras comme un frère. Allez, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

Voilà! C'était le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction! Donnez moi des nouvelles de ça! J'espère que vous avez aimé!


	2. la famille de Sirius

**Bonjour! Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'ils vous plaira et envoyez moi des reviews!**

Chapitre 2 : La dure épreuve

James et Sirius marchaient dans la forêt. De la neige épaisse recouvrait le sol et les branches des arbres. La cime des arbres se balançait dans le vent.

-Où tu m'amènes? Demanda Sirius, qui ignorait où ils allaient.

-Tu vas voir, c'est magnifique, répondit James en continuant de se frayer un chemin entre les arbres et les bancs de neige.

Après un moment, ils arrivèrent en haut d'une énorme falaise qui surplombait un immense pré entouré d'arbres.

-C'est vraiment beau, dit Sirius, regardant le paysage.

-Quand je vais avoir mon balai, c'est ici que je vais venir voler, il n'y a aucune chance qu'un moldu vienne ici. Je dirais même qu'il n'y a personne qui peut venir ici.

* * *

Au retour, James emprunta le mauvais chemin et ils débouchèrent sur un cartier pauvre que Sirius ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Oh mon dieu, ce n'est pas très beau ici. Qui voudrais habiter ici? S'exclama James.

-Qui voudrait… je ne sais pas.

-Tu connais quelqu'un qui habite ici?

-Euh…moi…

-Pour vrai? Mais ta famille n'est pas riche?

-Oui… mais ils ne veulent pas que ça se sache, dans ma maison, c'est très luxueux, même si je n'aime pas trop ça, dit Sirius, regardant sa maison.

-Je veux voir, dit James en s'avançant vers la rue.

-Non! S'exclama Sirius en lui prenant le bras. Tu es un Potter, si jamais ils te voient ici, ça va aller mal.

-Mais ma famille sait bien que tu es un Black et ça ne dérange pas.

-Parce que je ne fais pas de magie noir, lui rappela Sirius.

-Je me cacherai, je vais revenir un autre jour avec quelque chose qui m'aidera à me cacher, dit James. Je veux voir où tu habites et je vais le voir.

Sirius soupira. Il ne voulait pas que James voit, voit comment ça se passait chez lui, voit son frère, son père, sa mère.

-Je vais retourner chez moi, dit tristement Sirius.

-D'accord, dit James, bye.

Il le serra un instant dans ses bras.

-Euh Sirius, je ne sais pas par où aller pour retourner chez moi.

-Oh c'est vrai, je vais te mener jusqu'à la colline.

Il alla le reconduire avant de retourne chez lui.

* * *

-Sirius, dit froidement son père, tu étais avec qui?

Sirius le regarda mais ne répondit pas.

-Réponds-moi! S'exclama-t-il en lui tirant le peu de cheveux qui venait de pousser.

Sirius laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur. Il ne répondit pas.

-Sirius Black! Réponds-moi! Et sois fier d'être un Black, tiens toi droit, ne pleure pas comme une mauviette quand je te corrige, dit froidement Mr Black.

Sirius se redressa et regarda son père dans les yeux, aucune expression sur le visage.

-Voilà qui est un homme. Maintenant, dis moi qui était-ce.

-C'était un simple compagnon, un sorcier, ajouta-t-il rapidement.

-Ce n'était pas un Sang de Bourbe j'espère.

-Non. Puis-je aller à ma chambre? Je dois me changer pour le souper, demanda Sirius.

-Vas, mais dépêche toi, sinon ça va aller mal, grogna son père avant de descendre à la cuisine.

Sirius monta rapidement à sa chambre, enfila des vêtements propre puis descendit à la cuisine.

* * *

-James? Tu es là? Cria Sirius, marchant tranquillement dans le manoir des Potter.

-Attends! J'arrive! Tu es où! Cria la voix lointaine de James.

-Je suis… dans un salon!

-C'est précis! Il y en a trois dans ma maison imagine toi donc!

-Je suis au deuxième étage!

-Ok! J'arrive!

Quelques minutes plus tard, James arrivait, essoufflé.

-Dis donc, elle porte ta voix, j'étais au troisième étage, dans le salon à côté de ma chambre, dit James en se laissant tomber dans un divan.

-La tienne aussi, alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui? Demanda Sirius en se laissant tomber sur l'autre divan.

-J'en sais rien… oui je sais, mais ça ne va pas te plaire…

-Ho non, je ne veux pas aller chez moi, il n'en est pas question, répliqua Sirius, soudainement angoissé.

-Mais… si je te jure qu'ils ne me verront pas, ça ne changera rien…

-Non, déjà que l'autre jour, quand on est arrivé de la forêt, j'ai eu droit à un interrogatoire.

-Je suis désolé. Mais je t'en supplie.

-De toute façon, comment tu ferais pour te cacher? Demanda Sirius.

-Et bien, mon père n'aime pas trop que j'en parle mais il a une cape d'invisibilité, je n'ai…

-Wow! Une cape d'invisibilité! Je peux la voir!

-Ouais, je n'aurais qu'à me cacher en dessous! S'il te plait.

Sirius soupira. Il regarda James comme pour savoir s'il pouvait entrer sous a cape, ne songeant pas que c'était à son père, alors elle était amplement grande.

-… Je n'ai pas trop envie James… il n'y a rien à voir.

-Je veux voir où tu habite, tu es mon ami après tout. J'ai le droit de savoir mon meilleur ami habite.

Sirius ne voulait vraiment pas que James voie sa maison. Il l'avait vu de dehors, c'était très suffisant.

-Allez…. S'il te plait!

-Ok… mais si jamais il se passe quoi que ce soit, grave ou pas, tu ne fais RIEN! C'est clair! Si tu ne peux pas résister alors tu n'as qu'à t'en aller. Je suis vraiment sérieux.

Juré promit! Alors, on y va quand! Demanda James tout enjoué.

-Quand tu veux…

-Allons y maintenant alors, ne perdons pas de temps.

Les deux enfants montèrent à la chambre des parents de James afin de subtiliser la cape d'invisibilité. Ils partirent dans la forêt, puis se rendirent à la maison de Sirius.

James entra sous la cape avant d'entrer dans la maison. Tout était sombre, bleu marin, vert forêt, même le bois était foncé.

-C'est sombre ici, murmura James.

-Chut!

Ils montèrent à l'étage, à la chambre de Sirius. Sirius se pétrifia à la dernière marche.

-Sirius, je peux savoir où tu te caches depuis quelques temps? On ne te voit plus à la maison. Je commence à me faire du souci pour toi, siffla une voix de femme, d'une trentaine d'années.

-Je vais dehors, près de la forêt, je vais relaxer la bas, mentit Sirius, la tête basse.

-Menteur! Je t'ai vu avec un jeune garçon, qui est-il? Demanda-t-elle, l'air menaçante.

-Ce n'est personne…

-Ne me prend pas pour une idiote!

Elle abattis sa main sur le visage son fils. Du sang perla sur le bord de sa lèvre; le bracelet en or de sa mère l'avait accroché. Il ferma les yeux, priant intérieurement que James ne fasse rien.

-Qui était-ce?

-Un garçon qui habite de l'autre côté du bois, un pur sang, ajouta-t-il.

-Alors nous devrions le connaître, quel est son nom?

-James.

-Son nom de famille?

-Heu… je ne sais pas. Il ne me l'a pas dit, mentit à merveille Sirius.

-Et bien tu lui demanderas la prochaine fois, dit-elle avant de lui raser les cheveux et de partir.

Quand elle eût disparu, Sirius partit dehors en courant et alla se cacher dans le bois. Il savait que James le suivait.

-Sirius! C'est l'enfer chez toi! Ça ne peut plus durer! S'exclama James en retirant la cape d'invisibilité.

-Ça a toujours été comme ça… ça ne va pas changer parce que tu le désires, dit sombrement Sirius, marchant vers la maison de James.

-Mais Sirius! Tu saignes de la lèvre!

-Ce n'est absolument rien, répondit Sirius en essuyant de sang d'un revers de main.

-C'est tout de même du sang, viens nous allons soigner ça chez moi.

James et Sirius étaient dans la salle de bain, les deux garçons de dix ans s'amusant devant le miroir.

-James? Mon chéri? Viens me rejoindre dans la cuisine s'il te plait! S'écria la voix chaleureuse de son père.

-On arrive! Répondit-il avant de partir en courant, faisant la course avec Sirius.

Ils arrivèrent, essoufflés, à la cuisine.

-Tu sais que comme chaque année, à Pâques, Paul et France vienne avec Emilia…

-Elle est pas mal géniale cette fille, tu vas voir Sirius…

-Je n'ai pas fini James.

-Excuse moi papa, continue.

-Alors comme je disais, ils vont venir, je voulais simplement t'avertir qu'Emilia aura une amie avec elle.

-Une amie? Elle ne s'amuse pas quand elle vient ici?

-Ses parents sont partis en voyage alors se sont Paul et France qui la garde.

-Ha… ok.

Les amis retournèrent jouer.

**Voilà! Je sais qu'il n'est pas long pour le temps que je vous ai fait attendre! Je suis tellement désolé! J'espère que vous aller continuer de la suivre! Merci tout spécial à tous ceux qui m'envoient des reviews! à partir de ce chapitre, je vais répondre aux reviews!**


	3. la vérité

**Bonjour! Je suis désolé il est arrivé une journée en retard ce chapitre. Mais c'est que j'ai eu de la visite et je ne le savais pas alors je ne pouvais pas savoir que je ne pourrais pas écrire! Désolé! **

Chapitre 3 : Charmante jeune fille

-James, vient accueillir Emilia et son amie, dit le père de James alors que celui-ci parlait avec Sirius.

-Elles ont seulement qu'à monter elles!

-Non, tu descends. C'est chez toi ici, tu dois accueillir les invités comme il se doit.

-Ok, ok on vient.

Les deux garçons descendirent à l'entrée. James sourit malicieusement en voyant sa chère cousine mais son sourire se figea quand il rencontra un joli regard émeraude; l'amie d'Emilia. Elle avait une chevelure de feux et une peau de porcelaine. Quelques taches de rousseur couvraient son nez et ses pommettes.

-Jamesie, arrête de fantasmer sur mon amie, dit Emilia en riant.

-Je ne fantasmais pas ok! D'ailleurs, depuis quand tu dis cela?

-Depuis… une minute! Bon, James c'est mon amie Lily, Lily Evans, Lils c'est mon cousin James.

Ils se serrèrent la main. Elle avait la peau douce comme celle d'un ange.

-Tu ne me présentes pas? Demanda Emilia en montrant Sirius du menton.

- Ne fantasme pas sur mon ami! Répliqua James en riant. C'est Sirius, c'est Emilia.

-Et bien bonjour gente dame, dit galamment Sirius en souriant.

-Vous de même beau garçon, répondit Emilia en riant d'un rire cristallin.

Elle avait un rire magnifique.

-Alors, vous venez? Demanda James en s'en allant à sa chambre.

Elles le suivirent et Sirius ferma la marche.

-Tu es pas mal silencieuse Lily, qu'est-ce que tu as, tu as perdu ta langue? Demanda Emilia en riant. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être gênée.

Cette remarque fit rougit Lily avant de la faire sourire.

-Je ne suis pas gênée, seulement, je ne connais personne, expliqua-t-elle, les yeux rivés au sol.

-Je ne te connais pas plus et je ne suis pas gênée, fit remarquer James.

-Mais toi tu connais Emilia et Sirius, moi je ne connais qu'Emilia, alors fou moi la paix, répliqua Lily.

-C'est bon, ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux.

C'est exactement à cet instant que Lily su qu'elle haïssait James. C'est à ce même moment que James décida qu'elle ne serait pas son amie.

-Alors Emilia, tu as préparé une liste? Demanda James avec un regard malicieux.

-Liste? Demanda Lily.

-Je ne te parlais pas Evans. Alors laisse nous discuter en paix.

-James, ne pars pas une autre chicane veux-tu? Et bien non, je n'ai rien préparer, cette année, ça change, nous allons nous tenir calme.

-Mais… pourquoi?

-Parce qu'il y a Lily, je ne vais pas la laisser toute seule.

James se tourna vers Lily assise au coin du divan du salon. C'était de sa faute si EmilIa et lui ne feraient pas de farce à personne. Il allait se venger.

-Jamesie, ne pense surtout pas à ça, lui interdit Emilia.

-Comment tu peux savoir tout ce que je pense? Demanda James en se laissant tomber dans un sofa bleu marin.

-Parce que je te connais comme le fond de ma poche…

-Sirius, tu vas m'aider, dit James en sortant un coffre de sous on lit.

-Pour faire quoi! Je sens que ce n'est pas très bien ce que tu comptes faire… Est-ce que je me trompe?

-Oui… non tu ne te trompe pas… je vais faire… comprendre à Lily Evans qu'elle a disons… ruiné mes vacances avec ma cousine.

-Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses mais j'aime bien ça comme idée!

-Bon… voilà ce qu'on va faire…

-Emie, viens, on va dormir, je suis vraiment épuisé, dit Lily en baillant longuement.

Les deux filles étaient assise sur le lit d'Emilia et discutait de tout et de rien. Il devait être bientôt minuit et Lily était morte de fatigue.

-D'accord, de toute façon moi aussi je commence à être fatiguée. Demain, je vais te montrer la grosse colline derrière la maison, c'est génial l'hiver pour glisser!

-Ok, bonne nuit, dit Lily en se levant.

Elle alla à son lit en traînant des pieds. Lorsqu'elle enleva la couverture pour se glisser dans son lit, elle laisser échapper un cri avant de courir jusqu'au lit d'Emilia.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Il y a… tout plein d'araignée dans mon lit, s'exclama Lily avec terreur.

C'était sa phobie les araignées.

Emilia se leva et alla voir le lit de Lily. Elle soupira.

« James. » Pensa-t-elle.

-Ce ne sont pas des vrai Lily, elles sont seulement mécaniques.

Elle les ramassa et dit à Lily de se coucher, qu'elle revenait dans une minute. Elle partit vers la chambre de James. Il n'était pas là.

« Tant mieux »

Elle mit toutes les araignées dans son lit et retourna se coucher.

-Où est-ce que tu es allé les porter? Demanda Lily en se couchant, craignant tout de même qu'il n'en reste.

-Nulle part, tu vas voir demain, bonne nuit Lily.

-EMILIA POTTER! Cria James en entrant en trombe dans la chambre encore sombre des deux filles.

La jeune fille concernée ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle regarda James sans comprendre puis elle vit les petites araignées dans les mains de James. C'est alors qu'elle sourit en se redressant dans son lit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Lily pour la voir regarder James les yeux ronds, se demandant ce qu'il faisait là.

-Quoi? Demanda Emilia avec un petit air innocent.

La grimace de James se changea en sourire diabolique.

-Non rien, bonne nuit les filles, dit-il mesquinement avant de partir.

Lily se tourna vers Emilia, sourcils froncés.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il faisait là?

-Et bien… j'allais jeter les araignées dans la poubelle alors que je me suis enfargé et elles sont tombées accidentellement dans son lit, répondit Emilia avec un sourire d'ange.

-Oui Emie, je te crois, accidentellement en? Tu es une petite démone.

-Et bien fière de l'être!

Emilia et Lily marchait dehors, vers la colline alors qu'un énorme ballon d'eau s'écrasa sur la tête de Lily.

-HAAAAAAAA!

L'eau était glacée. Des dizaines de projectiles se mirent à les bombarder de derrière. Elles se retournèrent, toutes mouillées; il n'y avait personne.

-James Potter! Sors de ta cachette…. À moins que tu ne sois une mauviette, ajouta-t-elle, sachant que ça le ferait sortir de sa cachette.

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux ébouriffé sortir de la forêt, accompagné de Sirius.

-Comme ça tu entres dans les coups foireux de mon cousin! S'exclama Emilia à l'égard de Sirius.

-Et oui, j'ai succombé aux farces, répondit-il, faussement triste.

-Ça me déçoit beaucoup, dit Émily avec la même voix avant de partir à la maison, suivit de Lily.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on retourne en dedans… on vient juste de sortir.

-Il faut bien se sécher et se venger, répondit Émily avec un sourire diabolique.

Et c'est ainsi que pendant deux semaines complètes, les mauvais coups fusèrent dans le manoir Potter. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas des tours de magie, puisqu'ils ne savaient pas encore s'en servir. Lily eut droit au coup des araignées au moins trois fois. Depuis cela, elle dormait dans le lit d'Emilia et Emilia dans le sien, sans que les garçons ne le sache. Sirius commençait à avoir les cheveux assez longs, ils lui cachaient presque la vue. Il se tuait tellement chez James qu'il n'avait pas la force de rien faire chez lui, autre que de se tenir droit. Il était de moins en moins blessé. Ses yeux bleus rayonnaient de joie et de malice, ce qu'il cachait quand il était chez lui.

James cogna à la porte des jeunes filles. C'était deux jours avant qu'elles ne partent.

- C'est qui!

- C'est James, laisse moi entrer Emie!

-Il n'est pas question que tu entres! Tu vas encore nous faire un coup foireux!

-Mais non! Allez, s'il te plaît, je veux qu'on fasse la paix, vous partez dans deux jours et on a pas fait une blague les deux ensemble Emie, allez s'il te plaît, je veux en faire au moins une avec toi.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant apercevoir le visage aux traits fins d'Emilia. James lui fit un grand sourire que Emilia connaissait bien. C'était son sourire franc, un sourire qui apaise tous les cœurs en peine, qui nous incite à sourire avec lui.

-Ok, on fait une blague, pas plus, c'est compris? Demanda Emilia en jetant un vague coup d'œil dans la chambre, remarquant que Lily était encore dans la salle de bain.

-Lily, je vais me prendre un petit quelque chose aux cuisines, je reviens après! Ce ne sera pas long! N'ouvre pas la porte à aucun gars sinon tu vas recevoir un coup en plein visage! Cria Emilia avant de filer avec James.

Ils allèrent dans la chambre de celui-ci. Emilia fut surprise de ne pas voir Sirius.

-Sirius n'est pas là? Me semble qu'il est constamment avec toi… remarqua-t-elle.

- Et non! Il n'est pas toujours avec moi. Alors j'avais déjà une bonne idée, c'est très vieux comme truc mais c'est tellement amusant!

-C'est parfait, viens on file, dit James avant de partir, suivit d'Emilia. Ils venaient de couper l'eau chaude, dans toute la maison. Ça ne tarderait pas à se faire savoir.

Ils montèrent à la chambre de James.

-C'est toi James? Dit une voix un peu tremblante.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sir? Tu es où? Demanda rapidement James, oubliant soudainement Emilia.

-Ils ont trouvé, trouvé qui tu étais, je suis fichu James, je doit plus y retourner, je vais me faire massacrer.

-Sors de ta cachette Sir, je veux voir de quoi tu as l'air, demanda James marchant doucement dans la pièce.

Il vit Sirius sortir du garde-robes. Emilia laissa échapper un petit cri tout en portant une main sur sa bouche. En une seconde, Sirius avait tourné son visage battu vers elle puis s'était retourné.

-Vas-t-en Emilia, dit-il d'une voix un peu dure.

Au lieu de partir, elle s'approcha de Sirius. Elle posa une main tremblante sur bras pour qu'il se retourne. Il ne bougea pas.

-Retourne toi Sirius, s'il te plaît, dit-elle d'une voix infiniment douce.

Il secoua la tête en signe de négation. Ce fut Emilia qui le contourna pour voir son visage. Sirius s'obstina à garder a tête baissée, pour ne pas qu'elle le voit. Il avait les cheveux extrêmement courts.

-Sirius, s'il te plait, je veux seulement te voir, souffla Emilia, tout doucement.

Il leva enfin le visage vers elle. Un œil au beurre noir; ce fut ce qu'elle remarqua en premier, puis toutes les petites égratignures, ce n'était rien de vraiment profond, mais il y en avait tellement. Elle porta sa main aux cheveux rasés fins de Sirius. Il avait les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

-Ne dit rien à Lily, je t'en pris, murmura-t-il, n'osant pas détacher ses yeux de ceux d'Emilia.

-Même si je ne lui dit rien elle va deviner, répondit-elle de la même voix.

-Laisse la deviner alors, mais je ne veux pas que tu lui dises, ça pourra rester secret plus longtemps.

-Mais c'est encore secret! Je ne sais pas même qui t'a fait ça.

-Et c'est mieux comme ça.

Emilia soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à James qui ne disait pas un mot.

-Je vais vous laisser, dit-elle avant de regarder une dernière fois Sirius puis elle partie.

James s'approcha de Sirius.

-Tu es comme ça seulement dans le visage ou sur tout le corps?

-Dans le dos aussi…

-On doit les arrêter! Ils te pourrissent la vie comme cela!

-Il n'y a rien à faire James. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est me tenir tranquille, ce n'est pas de leur faute, dit Sirius, la tête basse.

-J'espère que tu n'es pas en train de dire que c'est de ta faute parce que ce ne l'est pas du tout. Tu n'as rien fait pour mériter cela, s'exclama James en s'approchant de son ami.

Il lui prit les épaules et le força à le regarder.

-Répète après moi, dit James, ce n'est pas de ma faute.

-Ce… ce n'est pas de ma faute, dit Sirius, regardant James dans les yeux, le regard lourd.

-Avec plus de vigueur! Allez redis le.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute, répéta-t-il avec un peu plus de vigueur.

-Encore!

James le fit répéter cette phrase plusieurs fois et maintenant, Sirius le croyait.

-Viens, nous allons aller voir ma mère, elle va te soigner.

-Non!

-Mais pourquoi? Viens je te dis.

-Non, je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit comme cela, elle va aller parler à mes parents et cela risque de mal tourner, très mal tourner.

-Viens, je vais au moins te laver cela à la salle de bain.

Sirius le suivit docilement jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il s'arrêta net en voyant Lily se lavant les mains, se regardant un peu dans le miroir. L'enfant battu voulu repartir mais il n'eût pas le temps que Lily s'était déjà retournée, ayant entendu du bruit.

Il s'enferma dans la penderie avant que Lily ne la voie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Potter? Tu m'espionnes lorsque je suis à la salle de bain maintenant? Demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse de le voir ainsi, accoté sur le cadre de la porte.

-J'ai le droit d'aller à la salle de bain moi aussi Evans à ce que je sache. Si tu voudrais bien me laisser, à moins que tu ne tiennes à me regarder uriner, répliqua James avec un sourire moqueur.

-Cela va aller, répondit Lily avant de quitter prestement la pièce.

James la regarder un moment, pour être certain qu'elle ne resterait pas dans le coin.

Tu peux sortir Sirius, elle est partie, dit James, mouillant dans un même mouvement une serviette pour nettoyer ses plaies.

-Viens ici, dit James, se tournant vers Sirius.

-J'ai eu une de ces peurs en la voyant ici, laissa échapper Sirius en soupirant.

Il prit lentement la serviette des mains de James et s'épongea le visage en grimaçant.

-Tu veux que je te le fasse? Proposa gentiment James.

-Non, non, merci, cela fait déjà assez mal comme cela, j'aime mieux savoir quand cela va faire mal, répondit Sirius, grimaçant de plus belle.

Il alla se regarder dans miroir. Après un court examen de son visage, il aperçu une tête rousse arriver derrière lui. James fut le premier à réagir.

-On peut savoir ce que tu fais là? Demanda-t-il, un pu bête.

-J'avais oublié ma crème, répondit-t-elle sèchement avant de tourner un regard interrogateur vers Sirius. Que t'es-t-il arrivé?

-Rien. Viens prendre ta crème et vas-t-en.

-Désolé Black, je voulais seulement savoir pourquoi tu avais la face à moitié défiguré, répliqua Lily avant de prendre sa crème puis de partir prestement.

Sirius s'effondra sur le comptoir et se mit à pleurer. Normalement, il aurait retenu ses larmes jusqu'au bout mais la, il n'en pouvait plus.

-Je vais être marqué à jamais James! S'exclama-t-il entre deux soubresauts.

-Mais non Siri, si on va voir ma mère, tu n'auras plus rien, insista James, inquiet pour son ami.

Sirius se tourna vers James, les yeux débordants d'eau. Il le regarda avec des yeux remplis d'espoir mais aussi d'appréhension; pas qu'il n'aimait pas la mère de James, mais il avait peur de ce qui allait se passer pas après, lorsqu'elle saurait.

-Ça va bien aller Siri, ne t'inquiète pas, dit James, devinant le fond de ses pensées.

Sirius lui fit un maigre sourire puis pris James serra James avec affection. Les deux amis descendirent à al cuisine, où ils pourraient trouver Mme Potter.

-Heu maman, nous aurions besoin de ton aide, s'il te plait, demanda James d'une petite voix.

Il sentait la pression de la main de Sirius sur son bras, qui le tenait pour se réconforter. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Sirius baissa la tête pendant un court instant, pour reprendre son courage.

-Ho mon dieu Sirius, que t'es-t-il arrivé? S'exclama-t-elle en s'agenouillant devant lui.

-Vous voudriez bien me soigner, s'il vous plait? Demanda Sirius, avec une encore plus petite voix que James.

-Mas oui mon cœur, mais pendant que je soigne tout cela, tu vas me raconter comment est-ce arriver, c'est notre compromis d'accord? Lui demanda-t-elle avec son éternelle voix douce et chaleureuse.

-Heu… D'accord, mais n'en parlez à personne, je vous en pris.

-Nous verrons après.

Mme Potter le fit s'asseoir sur le comptoir, pour qu'il soit plus à sa hauteur et alla chercher sa baguette magique.

-Heureusement que je suis capable de te soignée cela en quelques coups de baguettes! Dit-elle en riant doucement, remontant instantanément l'humeur de Sirius. Allez, raconte moi cela.

-Et bien hum… je sais vous n'allez vraiment pas être contente. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute, dit Sirius en lançant un furtif regard vers James. C'est… hum… mes parents qui m'ont fait cela, il ne m'aime pas vraiment et hum… Disons qu'il était particulièrement fâché hier soir.

Mme Potter ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle était totalement ébahie.

-Quoi? Se sont tes parents qui t'ont fait TOUT cela!

-Il en a dans le dos aussi, ajouta James.

-Enlève ton chandail s'il te plait, que je soigne celle dans ton dos.

Il s'exécuta et James pu voir pendant un instant son dos meurtri. Il avait un énorme bleu sur une omoplate et une longue coupure qui faisait tout son dos, puis plusieurs petites écorchures superficielles.

-Ho mon dieu, est-ce que c'est la première fois?

Sirius secoua la tête en signe de négation.

-Mais mon cœur, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit avant?

-Je ne veux pas que vous alliez les voir, cela va être pire après si vous y allez, dit Sirius, tout effrayé.

-Il n'est pas question que je laisse cela passer mon enfant. Je n'irai pas les voir, eux, mais je peux te dire que je vais filer au ministère assez rapidement, dit Mme Potter en finissant de le guérir. Pour tes ecchymoses, je ne pourrai rien faire, ils vont partir pas eux même.

-D'accord, n'allez pas au ministère, s'il vous plait, la supplia-t-il.

-Sirius, je ne veux pas te revoir battu comme cela, c'est inconcevable. Je vais vous laisser les enfants. Sirius, merci beaucoup d'être venu me voir, c'était la meilleur chose à faire je te jure.

Les deux enfants regardèrent Mme Potter partir en transplanant, puis ils montèrent à la chambre des filles, Sirius voulant montrer à Emilia qu'il allait mieux. James cogna rapidement à la porte avant d'entrer.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Demanda Lily sans même se détourner de ce qu'elle faisait.

-Nous ne pouvons plus aller où nous voulons dans ma maison? Répliqua James, piqué au vif.

-C'est bon les deux enfants, arrêtez, dit Emilia.

Elle se leva et alla à la rencontre des deux garçons. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son cousin avant de regarder Sirius. Elle lui fit un beau sourire.

-J'aime beaucoup mieux ton visage comme cela, dit-elle, faisant rougir Sirius.

-Merci, souffla-t-il.

-Mais ce n'est rien.

-Dis Siri, tu vas rester ce soir pour dormir? Lui demanda James.

-Oui, je ne crois pas que c'est une bonne idée de retourner chez moi, répondit-il la tête basse.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Lily.

-On ne t'a pas sonné Evans.

-Je ne suis pas une cloche non plus, répondit-t-elle en lui faisait un petite sourire vainqueur. Alors, pourquoi?

-Cela ne te concerne pas Lily, répondit Sirius avant de filer.

Lily le regarda partir, déçue de ne pas avoir ce qu'elle voulait.

**Voilà! Un nouveau chapitre est arrivé! Je suis désolé si c'est arrivé tard, je n'ai pas vraiment pu faire plus vite. Désolé! Envoyez moi un review pour me dire comment vous avez trouvez ce chapitre ci!**


	4. Enfin l'école!

**Bonjour! Je suis tellement désolé si ces temps ci je n'écris pas trop trop… mais vous verrez que dans environ 18 jours… je vais avoir fini l'école alors je vais avoir tout mon temps!**

Chapitre 4 :

-SIRIUS! NOUS PARTONS ENFIN! WHOUUU! S'exclama James en passant la barrière magique de la gare 9¾

Sirius lui répondit avec un sourire, assez nerveux de savoir s'il allait à Serpentard, ce qu'il ne voulait pas du tout. James s'en rendit compte et le prit par les épaules.

-Mon cher Sirius, est-ce que tu pourrais bien te calmer un moment? Parce que vois-tu, ça prend un bon moment pour se rendre à Poudlard, et donc si tu reste comme cela tout le long du long trajet, je sens que je vais mourir d'ennui, dit-il avec une voix faussement sérieuse.

Sirius lui jeta un regard rempli de malice avant de se redresser.

-Tu as raison, et puis de toute façon, je ne sens pas l'ombre d'un Serpentard en moi. Alors, pourquoi m'en faire?

Une voix glaciale résonna derrière eux.

-Parce que tu devrais, dit celle-ci avant de filer.

James sentit Sirius se ratatiner à côté de lui. Il le tourna vers lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Sirius, ressaisis toi. Qui est-elle celle-là pour penser pouvoir te miner le moral de toute façon?

-C'était Narcissia, ma cousine. Je crois que si je ne vais pas à Serpentard, c'est elle qui va se faire un plaisir de le dire immédiatement à mes parents, déclara Sirius, le regard rivé au sol.

-Sirius! Tu ne vas pas te laisser miner comme ça! C'est clair! Ça allait bien il y a deux minutes, ce n'est pas cette pauvre tache qui va venir nous rendre triste! Non! Non! Non!

Sirius regarda autour de lui pour être certain qu'il n'y avait pas d'oreilles indiscrètes avant de se retourner vers James.

-Je la hais et elle ne mérite même pas que je m'en fasse pour ce qu'elle pense! S'exclama-t-il avant de monter dans le train, suivit de James qui le félicitait.

Ils partirent à la recherche d'un compartiment libre jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur un garçon aux cheveux blond cendré qui lisait un livre.

James cogna sur le bord de la porte pour attirer son attention. Le jeune garçon qui devait être en première année leva les yeux vers eux.

-On peut s'asseoir avec toi? Demanda Sirius en souriant.

-Oui oui, si vous voulez, répondit le blond en leur montrant les places face à lui.

Les deux amis allèrent s'asseoir puis James tendit la main le premier.

-James Potter, comment tu t'appelles? Demanda-t-il.

-Remus Lupin, répondit celui-ci en serrant la main de James.

-Et moi c'est Sirius…Black, dit-il en tendant aussi la main.

Remus ne sembla pas intimidé par son nom et serra sa main.

-T'es pas intimidé pas mon nom? C'est rare, dit Sirius, heureux que quelqu'un n'aie pas peur de son nom.

-J'ai connu pire que de parler à un Black, crois moi.

-Et c'est quoi?

Remus sembla effrayé un moment avant de secouer la tête.

-Tu sauras en temps et lieux…

-James, on a rencontré un savant! S'exclama Sirius en éclatant de rire.

-----------------------------

Emilia cherchait Lily partout mais elle n'arrivait pas à repérer. Pourtant, avec sa chevelure de feu, elle était facile à trouver.

« Peut-être n'est-elle pas capable de passer la barrière » Se dit-elle en sortant de la l'allée 9¾.

Elle ne chercha pas Lily pendant longtemps, la jeune se promenait entre les allées neuf et dix. Elle arriva derrière elle et mit ses mains devant ses yeux.

-Qui c'est?

-Emi! Que ce passe-t-il avec cette foutu allée? Elle n'existe pas l'allée 9¾!S'exclama Lily en se tournant vers son amie.

-Suis moi! S'exclama Emilia en prenant la main de Lily.

La jeune rousse manqua de crier lorsqu'elle vit Emilia courir droit vers un mur de pierre. Elle ferma les yeux, prête au choc mais non, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, une locomotive rouge crachant de la fumée se tenait devant elle.

-Wow, murmura-t-elle tout en suivant son amie à travers la foule.

Elles se frayèrent un chemin à travers toute cette mer de gens jusqu'au Poudlard Express. Les deux filles regardèrent les compartiment puis en trouvèrent un où il y avait James et Sirius avec un inconnu.

-Oh Emi, je ne veux pas supporter ton cousin, encore!S'exclama Lily, refusant d'entrer.

-Allez Lily, c'était juste un mauvais départ, tu vas voir, il est génial mon cousin! Répondit Emilia avant d'ouvrir la porte. Elle s'installa à côté du nouveau et lui tendit la main.

-Je m'appelle Emilia Potter. Tu es?

-Remus Lupin, dit-il en serrant la main de celle-ci.

Remus se tourna vers Lily, accoté contre le cadre de porte.

-Et toi, comment tu t'appelles? Demanda-t-il, gentiment.

-Je suis Lily Evans, dit-elle en lui serrant la main.

-Génial! Les présentations sont faites! S'exclama Sirius alors que Lily s'asseyait à contre cœur à côté de James, l'endroit où il y avait le plus de place.

Les jeunes adolescents discutaient alors qu'une jeune fille aux courts cheveux bruns et yeux ambre entra dans le compartiment. Elle avait les joues en feu.

-Je peux m'asseoir avec vous? Je n'aime pas trop les autres personnes dans les autres compartiments, trop vieux où alors très étrange…

-Oui, oui tu peux t'asseoir avec nous, répondit Lily en lui souriant.

-Merci beaucoup, je m'appelle Alice (Je ne connais pas son nom de famille!), dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de Remus, près de la fenêtre.

-Moi c'est Lily Evans.

-James Potter.

-Emilia Potter.

-Sirius.

-Remus Lupin.

Alice leur fit un grand sourire avant de se tourner vers Sirius.

-Tu n'as pas de nom de famille comme tous les autres? Plaisanta-t-elle.

-Oui, mais disons que je n'en suis pas du tout fier.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-…Black.

Elle lui rendit un regard et un sourire compatissant.

-Je te plains. Tu n'as pas l'air d'aimer la magie noire… pas que j'y connaisse grand-chose! Ajouta-t-elle en riant.

--------------------------------

Les six enfants attendaient dans la Grande Salle, écoutant le professeur McGonagall.

-Alors lorsque je nommerai vos noms, vous irez prendre place sur le tabouret et je mettrai le choipeau magique sur votre tête.

Quelques élèves passèrent puis se fut le tour de Sirius. Il s'avança puis prit place sur le tabouret.

« Pitié pas Serpentard. Ça va barder à la maison mais je ne veux pas aller à Serpentard! »

« Pas Serpentard, pourtant toute ta famille y es allé, je dois bien dire que tu es totalement différent d'eux. Voyons voir, beaucoup de courage, de solidarité. Tu as la magie noire en horreur! C'est quelque chose pour un Black. Je sais où tu vas aller. » Dit le choipeaux dans la tête de Sirius.

-Griffondor! S'exclama le choipeau.

Sirius se leva puis partit vers la table des Griffondors dans un regard pour les Serpentards. Tout le monde qu'il croisa lui souhaita la bienvenue à Griffondor même s'il voyait une petite réticence dans leurs yeux.

« Je vais m'arranger pour qu'il ne me vois pas comme un Black! Ça c'est certain! »

Puis ce fut le tour de Lily Evans. La jeune fille s'avança vers le tabouret. En s'asseyant dessus, elle regarda Emilia qui rigolait avec son cousin tout en la regardant.

« Alors, alors, alors, une grande travailleuse. Tu irais très bien à Serdaigle. Mais tu as un énorme courage malgré ta grande réserve. Et solidaire comme tout. Non tu as trop de qualités pour… »

-Griffondor! S'exclama le choipeaux.

Lily débarqua de la scène avec un énorme sourire. Elle alla rejoindre Sirius alors que d'autres enfants montaient sur le tabouret.

Lily tourna la tête vers la scène pour voir Alice s'asseoir sur le tabouret de bois. Le choix ne fut pas long.

-Griffondor!

Elle vint s'asseoir en face de Lily avec un énorme sourire au visage.

-On est au moins trois dans la même maison! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Moi je suis certain que James et Emilia vont être à Griffondor aussi. Pour Remus et bien je ne le connais presque pas alors je ne peux pas dire! Dit Sirius, regardant Remus Lupin monter sur la scène puis s'asseoir sur le tabouret.

« Tu as sensiblement le même caractère que la petite miss Evans toi. Mais je dirais de tempérament plus calme. Pourtant, il n'y a qu'une maison qu'il t'aille. »

-Griffondor!

Il alla rejoindre ses amis, le sourire fendu jusqu'au oreilles.

Ce fut le tour d'Emilia de monter sur le tabouret.

Le choipeau fut à peine posé sur sa tête que déjà il s'écria :  
-Griffondor!

Le visage fier, elle se dirigea, sous les tonnes d'applaudissement, à la table des Griffondors, à côté de son amie de toujours.

Dès qu'elle fut assise, elle se tourna vers James pour le voir enfiler le choipeau, aucunement nerveux. Il se produisit la même chose qu'Emilia, il n'eut pas même le temps de poser le choipeau sur sa tête que déjà il criait :  
-Griffondor!

Tout le monde applaudit alors qu'il s'asseyait avec ses amis.

- Je savais que Griffondor était pour moi. Je suis courageux et solidaire! Dit-il fièrement.

-On ne t'a pas sonné Potter! Rétorqua Lily.

-Je ne suis pas une cloche! Répondit James avec un sourire vainqueur.

--------------------------

Les feuillent des arbres s'accumulaient sur le sol aussi vite que la tonne de devoir que les élèves avait à faire. Et on disait que c'était pour doublé dans les années de BUSES et de ASPICS.

Les trois filles avaient entretenu une belle relation depuis le début et plus le temps passait, plus la solidarité qui les unissait grandissait. Elles étaient devenu un trio d'enfer en seulement trois mois et comptaient bien rester amies le reste de leur vies.

Du côté des garçons, Remus étaient devenu très ami avec James et Sirius même s'il était quelque peu réservé. Les garçons ne s'en faisait pas, il finirait bien par leur dire son petit secret.

--------------------------

Alors que le vent soufflait en ce samedi soir, Lily faisait ses devoirs à une table de la salle commune de Griffondor. Emilia discutait avec son cousin et Sirius. La jeune fille rousse s'arrêta un moment et regarda autour.

-Et vous savez où es Remus? Demanda-t-elle aux autres.

-Il nous a dit qu'il ne se sentait pas bien, il est parti à l'infirmerie. Il était tout blême. Je me demande bien ce qu'il a, dit James, songeur.

-Ça fait au moins trois fois qu'il nous fait ça. Il revient toujours le lendemain, tout cerné et mort de fatigue, ajouta Sirius.

Lily décida de mener elle-même sa petite enquête. C'était louche tout ça.

-Vous vous rappelez c'était quand ces autre fois?

-Euh… une fois le mois passé, environ à la même date il me semble. L'autre je ne me souviens plus, dit James.

-Et toi Sirius? Tu te rappelles?

-Non, pareil comme James.

Lily jeta un regard déçu à James avant de se remettre au travail.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as regardé comme ça? Demanda-t-il en se levant.

Il alla s'asseoir face à Lily alors que celle-ci soupirait.

-Tu n'es même pas fichu de te souvenir de deux dates, répondit-elle sans lâcher son devoir des yeux.

-Sirius non plus ne s'en rappelle pas et tu ne lui as rien fait!

-Parce que c'est toi qui prends tout au pied de la lettre! Je n'avais rien dit! J'ai le droit d'être déçu si je veux, Potter! Rétorqua Lily avant de prendre son devoir et de filer hors de la Salle Commune.

-Vous êtes pas capable d'avoir une conversation civilisé en vous deux? Demanda Emilia avant d'aller retrouver Lily.

---------------------------------------

La neige recouvrait le parc ainsi que tout l'extérieur de Poudlard et des alentours. L'automne avait laissé place à un hiver précoce et froid.

-Jamesie? Tu veux venir avec moi dehors? Demanda Sirius avec un visage d'ange.

-Oh… Je suis vraiment épuisé Siri, et arrête de m'appeler comme ça, répondit James, affalé dans un divan, près du foyer.

-Pas tant que tu ne viendras pas avec moi dehors Jamesie! Rétorqua Sirius en insistant bien sur le Jamesie.

-Et appelle moi comme tu veux, je suis tellement fatigué que je ne me rendrais pas à la Grosse Dame.

Sirius partit, tout déçu. Il alla voir Emilia.

-Emi? Demanda-t-il en lui faisant un sourire d'ange.

-Quoi?

-Tu veux venir dehors avec moi? JAMESIE il est pas gentil, il ne veut pas venir avec moi, dit Sirius en criant presque le Jamesie pour que le concerné entende.

-Allez viens, laisse le pauvre James tranquille! Dit-elle avant de prendre la main de Sirius et de filer.

Une fois dehors, elle se rappela que c'était l'hiver.

-Attends, je dois aller chercher ma cape, il fait vraiment froid! Ce que je suis bête, j'avais oublié! Dit Emilia avant de retourner vers la porte d'entrée. Sirius la retint et lui fit une place dans sa cape. Elle rougit un peu en le remerciant.

-Mais ça n'ira pas très bien pour faire quelque chose collé comme ça.

-J'en ai rien à faire, dit Sirius, regardant Emilia dans les yeux.

Celle-ci rougit avant de baisser la tête.

-Marchons alors, allez, dit-elle avant de presser le pas.

Sirius regardait Emilia et ne regardait pas où il allait. Il trébucha sur probablement la seule racine qui sortait de la neige. Il tomba dans la neige, entraînant Emilia avec lui. Celui-ci éclata de rire mais Emilia se figea, allongé sur Sirius. Le rouge lui monta aux joues alors qu'elle se levait prestement. Sirius c'était bien rendu compte que quelque chose clochait.

-Ça va Emi? Demanda-t-il en se levant.

-Oui, j'ai froid c'est tout. On devrait peut-être rentrer, répondit-elle avant de filer vers la porte du château.

-----------------------------

-Avant de souper, j'ai un message à vous faire, entonna le directeur, Albus Dumbledore. Noël approche à grand pas. Dans une semaine, vous partirez rejoindre vos familles ou vous resterez ici mais sachez que vous pouvez toujours compter sur Poudlard. Nous sommes une grande famille et ce n'est pas pour rien. Vous pouvez manger.

Lily se tourna vers Alice et Emilia.

-C'était quoi ce discours? Que voulait-il dire par la?

-J'en sais rien, répondit Alice.

-Mais en tout cas, s'il veut qu'on soit amis avec tout le monde ici, ça va être dur pour toi en Lils, dit Emilia en jetant un regard à James qui faisait un concours de « qui s'empiffre le plus vite » avec Sirius, sous l'œil déconcerté et amusé de Remus.

-Regarde le, comment peux-tu seulement être amie avec lui? Demanda Lily en soupirant.

-Lily, il est mon cousin. Je le connais depuis que je suis bébé et il n'agit pas comme ça avec moi, il sait qu'il doit faire attention à ne pas faire trop de conneries comme celle là! S'exclama Emilia en riant.

-Je ne lui ai parlé que dans le train et je n'ai pas trouvé qu'il était comme tu dis Lily, ajouta Alice tout en remplissant son assiette de toute sorte de choses.

-Pourquoi n'y a-t-il jamais de bonne salade ici? Demanda Emilia d'un ton désespéré.

-Parce que tu es probablement la seule ici à être végétarienne ma pauvre Emi, répondit Lily avec le même air que Emi.

Les trois filles éclatèrent de rire avant de manger.

_Pendant ce temps…_

-Ok Sirius tu as gagné! Je ne peux plus rien manger! S'exclama James en s'affalant sur la table.

-Haha! Je savais que j'étais le plus grand mangeur de la terre, Dit triomphalement Sirius.

-Maintenant que vous avez fini, on peut s'en aller? Je suis assez fatigué, dit Remus en se levant difficilement.

James et Sirius se lancèrent un regard entendu. Ils partirent rapidement de la Grande Salle en compagnie de Remus. Dès qu'ils furent sortit de la Grande Salle, ils l'entraînèrent à travers un dédale de couloirs.

-Où vous m'amener?

-Interrogatoire, répondit James en s'arrêtant enfin.

Remus les regarda, seul son regard trahissait la peur qui grandissait en lui. Sirius et James prirent un air un peu plus sérieux.

-C'est quoi que tu as? Demanda James.

-Comment j'ai quoi? Nia-t-il en regardant ailleurs.

- On n'est pas stupide Remus, depuis le début de l'année que chaque mois, tu nous fais le même coup. Ce n'est pas normal de ne pas aller bien à tous les mois. On peut t'aider tu sais, dit gentiment Sirius.

Remus soupira et les regarda tour à tour dans les yeux.

-Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider. Mais vous voulez savoir? Vraiment? Il y a des raisons pourquoi je ne vous ai rien dit.

-Tu peux avoir confiance en nous, on ne dira rien.

-Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que vous me demandez, soupira Remus. Vous êtes les premiers amis que j'ai depuis que j'ai six ans, je ne veux pas vous perdre… déjà.

-Allez Rem' on va t'aider à passer par-dessus ce qui te tracasse, dit James en lui faisant son sourire magique, réconfortant.

-D'accord, vous me promettez de ne pas fuir ou de ne pas aller le crier à tout le monde?

-Promit, dirent les deux garçons à l'unisson.

Remus prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

-Je… je suis… un loup-garou, avoua-t-il, cherchant dans leurs yeux une quelconque lueur de frayeur ou quoi que ce soit.

Les deux garçons furent d'abord surpris, les yeux ronds, ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de secret. Par instinct, ils eurent un mouvement de recul. Ils se regardèrent, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, puis d'un commun accord, allèrent prendre amicalement Remus dans leur bras.

-On va t'aider Rem', comme on peut, dit James en lui tapant l'épaule.

-On ne va certainement pas te laisser tomber! Je m'en voudrais tout le reste de ma vie! S'exclama Sirius en éclatant de rire.

Remus souriait de toutes ses dents, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il avait dit son secret et que les deux l'avait accepté!

-Vous êtes vraiment géniaux! Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Dit Remus en les remerciant.

-C'est rien Rem'!

Sirius prit ses deux amis par le cou, tout en partant vers la Salle Commune de Griffondor.

-Ce qu'on fait un beau trio! Les trois plus beaux jeunes hommes de l'école sont réunit ensemble! S'exclama-t-il en regardant au loin.

Les deux autre jeunes hommes acquiescèrent en pouffant de rire.


	5. De retour à l'école

**Bonjour! Je suis de retour pour mon chapitre cinq. C'est plus rapide qu'avant en pour poster! C'est que j'avais trop de fiction à écrire! Mais la j'en ai finit une alors je suis moins occupé.**

**Je veux juste répondre à Mary avant de commencer. Et bien non je n'aime pas Peter mais je n'en parle pas pour l'instant parce qu'il n'est tout simplement pas arrivé encore. Ce ne sera pas bien long!**

Chapitre 5 :

Sirius, assis dans sa chambre, feuilletait un livre de métamorphose. Les vacances de noël ne se terminaient que dans une semaine et il était privé de sorti. Le soleil était couché depuis un long moment mais il n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé chez lui, ses parents étaient fou furieux qu'il ait été à Griffondor. Mais n'ayant pas le droit de le battre sous peine d'atterrir à Azkaban, ils lui avaient rasé le crâne et l'avaient interdit de sortir de la maison.

Alors qu'il regardait dans le livre de métamorphose, il tomba sur le chapitre quatorze; _Animagus, comment le devenir?_

Ce fut comme un éclair dans sa tête.

« La voilà l'idée pour aider Remus! » Se dit-il en se levant.

Il prit un parchemin ainsi qu'une plume qu'il trouva dans son sac. Il écrit une lettre à James puis une autre à Remus. Il partit en trombe de sa chambre pour aller porter ses lettres à deux hiboux de la famille. Il retourna à sa chambre pour lire le chapitre si intéressant.

_James regardait partout autour de lui, cherchant quelqu'un. C'est enfin qu'il la vit, avec son visage d'ange, ses cheveux roux foncé frisant dans son dos, ses yeux émeraude si brillant de joie de vivre. Son cœur manqua un battement avant de battre frénétiquement. Ce qu'elle pouvait créer des sensations en lui. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main._

_-James! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-elle en lui souriant._

_James emporta la main de Lily à ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser. Il lui fit ensuite un radieux sourire._

_-Bonjour fleur de lys, lui dit-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras._

_-Bonjour mon arrogant à lunettes. Tu as bien dormi? Lui demanda-t-elle en enfouissant son nez dans le cou de James._

_-Magnifiquement bien dormi puisque j'ai rêvé de toi…_

_Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Il frôla ses lèvres avant de…_

Se réveiller en sursaut. Il regarda à la fenêtre, d'où provenait un cognement. Un hibou se tenait devant la fenêtre et tentait de le réveiller en cognant son bec contre la vitre.

« Quel cauchemar! Sortir avec Lily Evans! Beurk! … Remarque… elle était si belle quand elle me souriait comme ça… Non, non, non! C'est Evans enfin! »

Il se leva et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Le petit volatil alla se poser sur son bureau et attendit que James vienne lui enlever la lettre qui était attaché à sa patte. Le jeune garçon alla prendre la lettre puis lui donna un biscuit à hibou avant d'ouvrir le message. Il reconnu immédiatement l'écriture de Sirius.

James,

Je lisais un livre sur la métamorphose et j'ai trouvé la façon d'aider Remus! On va devenir Animagi! Ce n'est pas une bonne idée que j'ai là? Comme ça, on va pouvoir aller avec lui pendant ces transformations et les rendre moins difficile! Dis moi que t'es d'accord!(Là je fais mon visage d'ange!)

Réponds moi le plus vite possible!

Sirius Black

(Je te donnerais bien des bisous en signe de mon affection mais ça ne fait pas très hétéro!)

James ne peut s'empêcher de rire en lisant la dernière phrase. Il laissa la lettre sur son bureau avant de retourner au lit.

« Je vais lui répondre demain, espérant que je ne ferai pas d'autre rêve concernant Evans… »

Enfin le retour des vacances. Lily était plus qu'heureuse de rentrer à sa nouvelle maison. Elle avait passé un très bon moment avec ses parents mais avec sa sœur, c'était une autre histoire. Elle n'avait pas cessé de la traiter de monstre, lorsque les parents n'étaient pas là bien entendu.

-Au revoir papa, au revoir maman, c'était super ce noël, dit la rousse avant de les prendre dans ses bras.

Elle fit un mince signe de tête à sa sœur avant de filer par sur le quai 9¾. Elle vit immédiatement Emilia et se dirigea vers elle.

-Emi! S'écria-t-elle en lui sautant dans les bras.

-Lily! Je ne t'avais pas vu! Tu as passé de bonnes vacances? Demanda Emilia tout en allant vers le train rouge.

-Et bien avec mes parents c'était super, mais Pétunia est une peste. Elle me déteste encore plus qu'avant. Elle n'arrêtait pas de me traiter de monstre. C'était l'enfer, répondit Lily, ne suivant son amie.

Elles se trouvèrent un compartiment libre pour faire le trajet tranquille.

James, Sirius et Remus, assis dans un compartiment, tranquille, parlaient de leurs vacances de noël quand un petit garçon grassouillet de leur age ouvrit la porte du compartiment.

-Excusez-moi, je peux m'asseoir avec vous? Demanda-t-il, les joues en feu.

-Ouais, moi c'est James Potter, dit James en lui tendant la main.

-Moi c'est Peter Pettigrow, répondit-il en venant s'asseoir à côté de James.

-Moi c'est Remus Lupin.

-Et moi Sirius Black.

Une lueur de frayeur passa dans les yeux de Peter en entendant le nom de famille de celui-ci.

-Mais je suis à Griffondor, ajouta Sirius.

-Ha! Dit Peter, soulagé de ne pas se trouver avec un Serpentard.

Il faisait un froid de canard à l'extérieur en cette fin de mars. Tout le monde était assis dans la Salle Commune à faire ses devoirs. C'était curieux de voir James et Lily à la même table qui ne se criait pas dessus, ça faisait du bien après tout d'avoir la paix. Mais ce n'était qu'une paix passagère, le temps de faire les devoirs.

-Bon, moi j'ai terminer je vais aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque, dit Lily en s'étirant.

-Tu viens de pratiquement passer la moitié de la soirée le nez dans les livres, et tu retournes de foutre le nez dans un autre livre, tu es sur que ça va dans ta tête? Demanda James en haussant un sourcil.

-T'as un problème avec le fait que MOI je sache lire? Rétorqua Lily avant de partir à la bibliothèque, l'air fière.

James la regarda partir, frustré. Puis, son rêve lui revint en mémoire. Alors qu'elle disparaissait, il retourna à son devoir sans même pouvoir se concentrer. Ça faisait deux fois qu'il refaisait le même rêve et ça le perturbait. Il n'avait rien dit ni à Remus ni à Sirius mais ils n'étaient pas idiots. Ils l'avaient vu se réveiller en sursaut le matin.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? C'est Evans, on s'en fou d'elle! »

Alors que Lily marchait vers la bibliothèque, elle tempêtait contre un certain mec aux lunettes rondes et aux cheveux noirs en bataille.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a lui à me dire ce que je dois faire! Il n'a pas mieux à faire! »

Arrivée à la bibliothèque, elle parcouru les rangées et se choisi un roman à l'eau de rose, rien de mieux pour se détendre les nerfs.

Bientôt, le mois de juin apporta un temps chaud et ensoleillé mais aussi la fin des classes. Quatre jeunes adolescents de première année étaient allongés près d'un saule. Le premier, aux cheveux en bataille noir, rigolait avec le second, aux cheveux bruns en pointes. Le troisième, épuisé de la dernière lune, lisait tranquillement un livre, adossé contre le saule. Le dernier, le plus petit, écoutait les deux premiers et riaient de leurs blagues.

-Sirius tu sais quoi? J'ai trouvé la façon que cette école se rappelle de moi, dit James soudain un peu plus sérieux.

-Ha oui et comment tu vas faire? Demanda-t-il, soudainement très intéressé.

-Je vais faire sans cesse des blagues à tout le monde, comme ça on se rappellera de moi comme le plus grand farceur de l'histoire de Poudlard. Tu veux te joindre à moi? Et vous deux? Vous êtes avec moi?

-Moi je te suis c'est certain! Répondit Sirius et frappant dans la main de James.

-Je suis avec toi, lorsque je pourrai, dit Remus, sous-entendant sa condition de lycanthrope.

-Je peux vous aider moi aussi, dit timidement Peter.

-Et voilà, maintenant, il faut nous trouver un joli petit nom de groupe… dit Sirius avec un sourire malicieux.

**Et voilà! Je sais qu'il est moins long que l'autre mais que voulez-vous? C'est la vie! J'envoie le prochain chapitre dans deux semaines!**


	6. retrouvailles et cadeau secret

**Bonjour! Voici mon chapitre 6! Je crois qu'il est plus long que le précédent. Je voulais juste vous dire, je compte faire deux chapitres par année mais ne faire que les années 1, 3, 5 et 7. Je ne sais pas si vous comprenez… Parce que si je faisais toutes les années, j'aurais trop de chapitres! **

**Bonne Lecture!**

Chapitre 6 :

Sirius jubilait dans sa chambre. Il retournait enfin à Poudlard! Enfermé pendant deux longs mois dans sa chambre, il allait enfin pouvoir retourner dans son vrai chez soi, avec ses amis. Oh ses amis, comme ils lui manquaient. Ils avaient enfin tombé d'accord sur un nom de groupe : Les Maraudeurs. Ça sonnait juste comme il fallait. Assez délinquant et dangereux.

Toutes les nuits, Sirius pratiquait son animagi - un gros chien noir – dans sa chambre. Il avait presque réussit, il ne manquait que le bouts des pattes qui ressemblaient à ses mains mais poilus.

Il aurait voulu avoir fini avant de retourner à Poudlard pour aider Remus… tant pis, il pratiquerait deux fois plus à Poudlard, dans une salle secrète qu'ils avaient trouvée au troisième étage; la Salle Sur Demande. Ils commençaient à être connus de tous et leur côte de popularité augmentait, ce qui leur avait un peu grossit la tête. Mais la célébrité dans une école était souvent accompagnée de retenues, et des retenues, ils en avaient à la tonne.

Demain matin, Sirius se rendrait avec ses parents à la gare de King Cross, où ils n'entreraient même pas, pour ne pas être vu avec leur fils indigne. Sirius le savait déjà qu'il n'aurait ni héritage ni même argent de poche alors que son frère recevait une fortune par semaine.

Le matin arriva et Sirius se tenait, prêt, sur le pas de la porte, sa valise en main. Ses parents arrivèrent, en compagnie de Regulus, puis montèrent dans la voiture, laissant une place infime à Sirius.

Arrivé à la gare de King Cross, Sirius prit les devant, laissant ses parents sans même leur dire au revoir. Il vit au loin James qui l'attendait sur le bord du quai 9¾. Il courut le rejoindre et lui sauta sur le dos.

-Jamesie!

-RAAA Sirius arrête de m'appeler comme ça, et lâche moi le dos bon sens! S'exclama James en riant aux éclats.

Il prit son faux frère dans ses bras avant de passer sur le quai 9¾ en sa compagnie.

-Alors ton été? Comment ça s'est passé? Tu as vu la lumière du soleil? À voir le teint de ta peau on ne dirait pas. Mais pourtant t'es rayonnant de bonheur! Comment fais-tu? Demanda James tout en cherchant Remus et Peter des yeux.

-Tu en poses des questions toi! Ria Sirius. Et bien mon été n'était pas si mal, je n'arrive pas à croire que mes parents ne peuvent plus rien me faire. C'est la joie! Mais je dois tout de même me tenir au carreau. Il s'en est fallu de peu pour qu'il me rase les cheveux plus d'une fois. Au moins, c'était au début de l'été alors ça ne parait plus beaucoup…

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils te font ça, à chaque fois! Ça va changer! J'en suis certain. Oh Remus! S'exclama fortement James qui venait de voir Remus.

Il lui fit un signe de la main et vint les rejoindre. Il les serra dans ses bras, comme James l'avait fait avec Sirius.

-Et alors, votre été? C'était bien? Peter est déjà à l'intérieur et nous garde un compartiment. J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé pendant mon absence, dit Remus avant de partir en direction du train, suivit de ses deux amis.

-C'est pas mal mon été, je suis déçu de ne pas avoir pu vous voir mais que voulez-vous, c'est ce qui arrive quand on voyage! Rigola James.

-Tu es allé où cet été? Je ne me souviens plus, demanda Remus tout en les conduisant au compartiment que gardait sagement Peter.

-Je suis allé au Canada, au Québec en fait. C'était génial! Les routes sont à l'envers, c'est trop étrange! Il y a des tonnes de belles filles aussi! S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

-J'aime bien quand tu fais ce sourire mon petit Jamesie, dit Sirius en faisant de même.

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire sous le regard désapprobateur mais tout de même rieur de Remus.

-Allez, entrez dans le compartiment au lieu de rire, dit Remus en les poussant gentiment à l'intérieur.

-Hello Peter, dis Sirius en posant sa valise dans le porte-bagages.

James salua son ami tout en faisant comme Sirius. Ils prirent place dans le banc en face de Peter, entreprenant de raconter, chacun leur tour, leurs vacances.

Arrivé à Poudlard, les quatre garçons allèrent s'asseoir, remarquant de ce fait que plus d'une jeune fille s'étaient retourné vers eux. Il prirent place à la table des Griffondor tout en cherchant des regards familiers autours d'eux.

-T'as vu Jamesie le nombre de filles qui se sont retourné sur notre passage? Nos sommes des dieux, dit Sirius le regard un peu hautain.

-Ouais, répondit James en souriant.

-Mais disons que…

Sirius ne finit pas sa phrase, il venait de LA voir entrer. Emilia Potter. Ce qu'elle avait vieillit. Elle était trop belle. En un été, ses cheveux avaient encore poussé, elle avait un toupet avec une belle coupe dégradée. Il ne pouvait pas éviter de remarquer qu'elle avait pris plus de forme durant l'été.

James essayait de suivre le regard de Sirius. Il vit Emilia au bout de la table et se mit à sourire. Son ami avait un faible pour sa cousine.

-Siri, je ne te savais pas si passionné, dit James en riant.

-J'était dans la lune, marmonna-t-il tout en devenant cramoisi.

-Ouais ouais c'est ça, dit James, prenant soudainement le même visage que Sirius, quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il venait d'apercevoir Lily, assise avec Emie. Elle avait tellement embelli en un été. Elle avait perdu ses tâches de rousseur, n'en laissant qu'une traînée sur son petit nez fin. Elle avait aussi pris des formes, plus qu'en deuxième année. En un moment, son cœur se mit à battre à la chamade et l'air se réchauffa.

-Si j'étais toi James, je parlerais pas trop de Sirius, dit Remus, hilare devant le visage béa de son ami.

- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait plus chaud soudainement? Demanda James, semblant ne pas avoir entendu la remarque de Remus.

-Je crois que Evans te fait de l'effet, dit Peter.

-Pff! Non jamais de la vie, elle devient peut-être canon mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais sortir avec.

Puis, Dumbledore fit son habituel discours avant que n'est lieu la répartition et enfin, tout le monde pu manger.

La neige commençait à tomber autour du château, rendant l'atmosphère magique. Tout le monde avait hâte aux vacances de Noël pour retourner chez eux, voir leurs parents et leur famille.

Lily, elle, écrivait une lettre pour dire à ses parents que, encore cette année, elle ne venait pas pour Noël. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher noël en se disputant avec sa sœur. Alors qu'elle signait sa lettre, un ombre apparut au dessus d'elle.

-Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Tu ne vas pas chez toi à Noël? Tu aimes mieux rester ici, toute seule, sans amis? Demanda James sans même répondre à la question de Lily.

Lily se lever d'un bond, prenant sa lettre contre elle.

-Tu n'as aucun droit de lire ma lettre, c'est privé. Et oui je reste ici, mais ce n'est pas parce que j'en ai totalement envie, rétorqua Lily avant de filer à son dortoir.

James resta immobile au milieu de la Salle Commune, regardant les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais la Jamesie? Demanda Sirius en entrant dans la Salle Commune en compagnie de Remus.

-Evans ne va pas chez elle pour noël…

-Et en quoi ça devrait nous déranger? Demanda Sirius.

-Elle va être tout seul ici.

-James, on sait que tu l'aimes bien Lily mais on ne peut rien y faire. Tu ne vas tout de même t'empêcher de retourner chez toi seulement pour tenir compagnie à Lily… qui soit dit en passant n'en veut pas…

-Ouais mais…

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrases parce que sa nouvelle petite amie venait de lui sauter dans les bras. Il l'embrassa avant d'aller s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, suivit d'elle et des deux garçons.

25 Décembre, 9 :30 du matin.

Lily se leva doucement de son lit. Elle fila prendre un bon bain chaud, ne réalisant pas tout de suite que c'était noël et que quelques cadeaux devaient l'attendre en bas. Elle relaxa un long moment sous la mousse et l'eau chaude avant d'enfiler un chaud pyjama. Elle descendit à la Salle Commune et vit une vingtaine de cadeaux sous l'arbre de noël. Quatre lui étaient adressé.

Ils n'étaient que quatre dans la maison de Griffondor à être resté à Poudlard. Elle prit ses cinq cadeaux et remonta à son dortoir, posa ses cadeaux sur son lit puis pris place elle aussi sur son lit.

Elle ouvrit le premier, venant de ses parents. Ils lui avaient envoyé un beau pendentif qui s'ouvrait, montrant une belle photo de ses parents.

Son deuxième cadeau venait d'Emilia. Elle lui avait offert une trousse de maquillage avec un cadre d'elles lorsqu'elles avaient cinq ans.

Son troisième cadeau venait de Remus. Il lui donnait un livre des sors et enchantements, sachant que la jeune rousse adorait cette matière.

Le dernier cadeau n'avait pas de carte. C'était une magnifique chaîne en or blanc avec un pendentif en émeraude en forme de lys. Il était magnifique. Elle l'enfila immédiatement.

Elle écrivit une lettre à chaque personne pour les remercier. Elle ne pu malheureusement pas envoyé de lettre au destinataire secret.

**Et voilà! J'ai terminé ce chapitre. Je suis désolé de l'avoir posté trois jours en retard mais c'est que je n'avais jamais le temps… l'école est recommencé et je n'avais pas de temps… devoirs de math et en plus je fais de la physio à cause de mon genou que je me suis fait opéré…. En tout cas je vais essayer de poster le prochain plus rapidement!**


	7. La Demande

**Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre! Je trouve que je suis bonne de toujours les poster à l'heure… seulement un en retard! LoL! Allez bonne lecture!**

James marchait dans le Poudlard Express, cherchant une demoiselle des yeux. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas celle attendue qui lui sauta dans les bras. Sa petite amie était, elle, très contente de le revoir. James l'embrassa furtivement, regardant toujours autour.

-Tu vas bien James? Lui demanda-t-elle en jouant avec ses cheveux.

-Tout va bien, je dois aller rejoindre les Maraudeurs maintenant, on se revoit à l'école, dit James en partant d'où il venait.

Sarah, la petite amie en question, fronça des sourcils avant de retourner dans son compartiment.

-James, je crois pas que tu sois vraiment attaché à cette petite Sarah, tu devrais la laisser, dit Remus tout en lisant son livre.

-Comment tu sais que j'étais avec elle? Tu n'étais même pas là, demanda James en s'asseyant aux côtés de Sirius.

-Ça sent elle.

James grogna avant d'essayer de dormir un peu. Sirius, lui, se leva et partit à la toilette. En chemin, il tomba sur Emilia.

-Salut! Tu vas bien? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

-Oui et toi? C'est joli tes cheveux long comme ça, dit Emilia en secouant les cheveux de Sirius.

Sirius rie un peu avant de se crisper. La jeune fille était très près de lui. Il pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'elle le sentait aussi. Le cœur battant à la chamade, il se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Emilia passa ses bras autour du cou de celui-ci en répondant avidement à son baiser. Le jeune homme passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille. Il ne voulait plus se séparer d'elle. Toutes sortes d'émotions jaillissaient en lui. Il se sépara d'elle après un moment, le souffle court.

-Tu veux sortir avec moi? Murmura-t-il, comme un secret.

-Oui, répondit-elle avec la même voix.

Il l'embrassa encore une fois.

-Emi qu'est-ce que…. Oh je crois que je dérange, dit Lily en souriant.

Elle retourna dans le compartiment à reculons, pour ne rien manquer. Emilia devint toute rouge avant de balbutier.

-Je… je vais aller lui… lui expliquer… je… j'y vais, dit Emi en souriant bêtement.

Avant qu'elle ne parte, Sirius lui vola un baiser. Il lui sourit aussi bêtement avant de filer à la toilette. Emilia retourna dans le compartiment où Lily l'attendait impatiemment.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Ça fait longtemps que tu l'aimes? Demanda Lily, avide de savoir.

-Ça fait un moment, mais je ne voulais pas l'avouer, pas même sous la torture je ne l'aurais dit. Et là, en sortant de la toilette, je suis tombé sur lui et on s'est dit bonjour, ça va bien. Et là j'ai dit qu'il avait des beaux cheveux – ils ont beaucoup poussé, ça lui fait mieux que rasé – et je les ai secoué et après j'étais très proche de lui, très très proche. Mon cœur a fait un saut dans ma poitrine et je n'arrivais plus à bouger, il était trop près. Et la il m'a embrassé… Oh. Mon. Dieu. J'ai cru… mourir et renaître à la fois…

-Je vois qu'il te fait de l'effet.

Emilia rougit en souriant.

-Il y a quelqu'un pour toi Emi, dit Lily en lui montrant l'entré.

Elle se retourna et tomba sur Sirius qui souriait.

-Salut, tu… vous voulez venir avec nous dans le compartiment? Demanda Sirius en les suppliants du regard.

Emilia se tourna vers Lily et lui fit un sourire d'ange.

-S'il te plait!

Lily soupira avant de sortir.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, tout le monde applaudit.

-Je peux savoir ce que c'est, pourquoi on m'applaudit? Demanda Sirius en se bombant le torse.

-Vous sortez enfin ensemble! Il était temps, ça crevais les yeux que tu l'aimais, dit James en riant.

Sirius s'indigna.

-Vous m'avez espionné! Je n'en reviens pas! Et ça se dit des amis, soupira-t-il en se laissant tomber sur la banquette, laissant une petite place à Emilia qui s'assied rapidement.

Lily, toujours debout, regarda les places restantes. Elle ne pouvait qu'aller s'asseoir entre Remus et James. Elle soupira en se laissant tomber entre les deux jeunes hommes.

-Avoue que ça te fait plaisir Evans d'être à côté de moi, dit James à son oreille.

-Non! Jamais ça ne me fera plaisir d'être près de toi Potter, je te déteste, dit Lily en se décollant le plus possible de James.

* * *

_ Milieu de la nuit – dortoir des garçons…_

-Alors James, vérité ou conséquence? Demanda malicieusement Sirius.

-Conséquence, répondit immédiatement celui-ci.

Sirius songea un moment avant que son visage ne s'illumine et que ses lèvres ne s'étirent en un rictus coquin.

-Tu dois réussir à sortir avec Evans.

-Tu délires! Comment veux-tu que je sorte avec elle? Jamais de la vie! C'est la fille que je déteste le plus alors je suis le moins enclin à sortir avec elle!

-Tu as peur?

-Nah! Je vais le faire!

James tapa dans la main de Sirius en signe de gage.

* * *

Au dehors, la neige fondait déjà. Le temps passait trop vite à Poudlard. Déjà trois mois que Sirius et Emilia formaient un couple. À chaque jour, ils avaient l'impression d'être ensemble pour la première fois.

-Bonjour, dit Emilia en allant s'asseoir à côté de Sirius au souper.

-Bonjour, répondit-il avant de l'embrasser furtivement.

Emilia senti son bras passer autour de sa taille. Cela la fit frissonner. La jeune fille se cola contre Sirius avant de se servir à manger.

Lily les regardait avec envie. Elle aussi voulait trouver un amour aussi beau avec quelqu'un. Ils étaient si mignons, si simple. Quand on les regardait, on pouvait facilement apercevoir la joie qu'ils éprouvaient à se retrouver près l'un de l'autre.

Lily jeta un coup d'œil à James pour voir qu'il la regardait déjà, le regard triste mais curieux. Elle finit de manger et dit aux autres qu'elle allait faire un devoir à la bibliothèque.

James la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut disparu au détour du couloir. Il se leva à son tour prétextant aller à la salle de bain. Il n'alla pas du tout se soulager mais pris plutôt la direction de la bibliothèque.

Elle était dans une allée, essayer d'attraper un livre trop haut pour elle. Avec un soupir, elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et fit léviter le livre. James s'approcha d'elle.

-Salut Evans.

-Potter… qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda-t-elle en déposant le livre sur une table où traînait un parchemin vierge ainsi qu'une plume et de l'encre.

-Tu veux sortir avec moi?

Les yeux de Lily devinrent gros comme des soucoupes volantes.

-Tu rigoles j'espère? S'exclama-t-elle en se retenant de rire. Tu es probablement la dernière personne avec qui je serais disposé à sortir avec.

-Non je ne rigole pas. Pourquoi pas?

-Peut-être parce qu'on s'est jamais parlé sans se crier après? Je crois que ça ne va pas bien dans ta tête mon grand! Répliqua Lily.

James s'approcha rapidement et l'embrassa. Lily le poussa de toutes ses forces, indignée.

-Non mais tu délires? Je savais que tu étais un pauvre taré fini mais là tu es tombé bien bas, cracha-t-elle avant de prendre ses trucs et de filer.

James la regarder partir, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Il se promit de l'avoir, de gagner son pari.

Il partit rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient dans leur dortoir.

* * *

L'été arriva faisant resplendir le lac noir. La plupart du temps, la presque totalité des élèves de Poudlard se ramassait dehors pour profiter du soleil. Lily et Emilia ne faisaient pas exception. Accompagnée de quelques amies, elles faisaient leurs devoirs, assises ou couchées dans l'herbe. Lily terminait un devoir de métamorphose à terminer pour le lendemain. Elle écrivit la dernière ligne puis se leva, délaissant ses choses. Elle alla s'asseoir au bout du quai puis délassa ses souliers avant d'enlever ses longs bas pour tremper le bout de ses pieds dans l'eau. Elle ferma les yeux et s'étendit sur le quai, se gorgeant de soleil. Cela faisait tellement de bien de ne pas avoir Potter et sa bande dans les parages.

C'était trop dire parce que quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un s'asseyait à côté d'elle et elle se doutait bien que ce n'était pas une de ses amies.

-Alors Evans, tu vas bien? Demanda une voix masculine à côté d'elle.

Elle ouvrit un œil avant de soupirer.

-Tu ne pouvais pas me laisser tranquille un petit moment en? Non il faut toujours embêter Lily lorsqu'elle essaie de se détendre. Tu me saoules à la fin!

-Je t'ai seulement demandé si ça allait! Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux! Rétorqua James en levant les mains pour s'innocenter.

-Oh ça va en, depuis quand tu me demande si ça va bien?

-Depuis que tu m'intéresses…

Lily haussa un sourcil.

-Tu veux sortir avec moi? Demanda James avec un sourire aguicheur.

-NON! Cria Lily.

Elle se leva prestement et le poussa dans l'eau. Il émergea la tête de l'eau en crachant. Il se releva sur le quai, humilié à mort.

-Tu me le payeras Evans! Cria-t-il alors que Lily retournait déjà vers le château.

* * *

C'était déjà le moment de partir. Le mois de juin venait de passer et l'été venait d'arriver. Les Maraudeurs, déjà assis dans le Poudlard Express, étaient tous un peu nostalgique. Chaque fin d'année était pareille, on se laissait pour deux mois, triste mais heureux que les vacances arrivent.

-Allez les gars, faut pas faire la tête, ça va passer vite deux mois, allez c'est seulement deux pleines lunes!

-Ce n'est pas toi qui va les passer tout seul non plus, maugréa Remus, je sais bien que j'ai réussi avant votre aide mais maintenant c'est dur de faire sans.

-Ça va aller Lunard, je vais essayer d'aller te voir et peut-être que Peter pourra venir aussi, dit Sirius.

-Moi aussi je pourrai probablement venir, je ne vais pas en voyage cet été, j'en ai pas envie, ajouta James.

Remus sourit à ses amis.

-Vous êtes vraiment les meilleurs amis du monde.


	8. Dure épreuve avant l'école

**Bonjour!! Je suis vraiment désolé si je poste en retard mais mon frère monopolise l'ordinateur depuis quelques jours alors je n'ai pas beaucoup le temps d'aller sur l'ordinateur!!**

-James allez réveille!!!! Dit Sirius en secouant James, qui dormait profondément.

James grogna et se tourna dos à Sirius. Sirius tira sur les couvertures qui couvraient son frère de cœur. Il agrippa James et le força à se lever.

-Patmol! Qu'est-ce que tu as??

-J'ai un problème! Un problème énorme qui va peut-être se pointer ici!! IL sait que je suis ici et…disons qu'il n'est pas trop heureux. On a eu une… petite… dispute et… j'ai besoin que tu me rende un service.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?? Demanda James, parfaitement réveillé.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'extérieur pour remarquer qu'il faisait toujours noir. Il bailla un long coup avant de se retourner vers son ami.

-Il m'a encore dit que j'était un moins que rien, une merde, une honte à la famille et… j'ai sauté une coche, je lui ai envoyé un coup de poing…

-Merde Patmol!!!

-Je ne peux pas retourner chez moi Cornedrue, il n'en est pas question… et c'est là que je te demande un petit service… tu peux m'héberger le temps que je me trouve une appartement ou quelque chose pour habiter? Je ne serai pas encombrant du tout, demanda Sirius avec un petit sourire, le regard rempli d'espoir.

-Il n'est pas question qu'on t'héberge… pour juste un moment! Tu vas rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'on se trouve une maison!

Sirius le prit dans ses bras, trop heureux pour parler.

-Allez Patmol tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser à la rue à la merci de ton père! S'exclama James en le serrant à son tour dans ses bras. Allez on va dormir.

Patmol, gêné d'avoir pu pensé une telle chose, entra sous les couvertures, épuisé par les émotions.

* * *

1 Septembre – gare de Londres

-Allez Cornedrue, vite!! On va rater le train si tu ne te dépêches pas un peu! S'écria Sirius en regardant l'heure.

Il était 10 :56 et le train partait dans quatre minutes. James essaya d'aller plus vite dans la mer de gens mais il avait de la difficulté à faire passer sa valise derrière lui. Enfin, ils arrivèrent face à l'entrée de la gare 9¾. Ils passèrent rapidement et coururent jusqu'au train. En tirant sa valise dans le train, James fonça dans quelqu'un.

-Oh excuse moi… Evans, dit James hébété.

Il regardait la jeune fille avec un air étonné. Elle avait embelli comme ce n'était pas possible durant l'été. Son visage avait mûri, ses taches de rousseur s'étaient estompées, ne laissant qu'une fine traînée sur son nez et ses pommettes. Ses yeux émeraude brillaient plus que jamais. En cascade, ses cheveux roux foncés descendaient jusqu'à la moitié de son dos, une frange cachant son front. Il devait bien avouer qu'elle avait pris plus de forme aussi.

-Potter! Ferme ta bouche tu vas avaler une mouche, dit Lily avant de filer.

James regarda Lily partir, la bouche toujours ouverte.

-Cornedrue qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? On dirait que t'as vu un ange, blagua Sirius en s'en allant vers les compartiment pour chercher celui des deux autres Maraudeurs.

-Pas seulement « On dirait »… J'AI vu un ange! Non mais tu l'as regardé?

-C'est Evans… elle a pas beaucoup changé, elle a prit des formes, cela je dois avouer mais…

-Ey! Ne parle pas comme cela d'elle! C'est une femme pas une pièce de viande.

-Es-tu amoureux par hasard?!?

James s'arrêta de marcher au milieu du corridor. C'était cela, il était amoureux de Lily Evans. Non, non ce n'était pas possible. Il devait seulement sortir avec elle pas l'aimer.

-Pff non jamais de la vie, répliqua James tout en se remettant à marcher.

Sirius lui lança un petit regard septique mais ne dit rien. Si son ami ne voulait croire qu'il aimait Evans, tant pis pour lui. Ils allèrent rejoindre leurs amis qui aidèrent James à penser à autre chose que Lily.

* * *

Le mois de novembre approchait, amenant avec lui le froid hivernal. Lily, qui appréciait aller marcher dehors, ne se souciait guère de la température. Elle allait souvent se promener, parfois seule, parfois en compagnie d'une amie. Elle s'était éprise d'amitié pour Alice, une fille dans sa classe de métamorphose. La jeune fille, châtaine avec des yeux couleurs amande brillant de bonté arrivait toujours à lui remonter le moral, à l'aide d'Emilia.

Maintenant, au moins une fois par semaine, James lui demandait d'être sa petite amie. La petite rousse n'arrivait pas à lui faire comprendre que jamais elle ne sortirait avec lui. Il ne voulait rien entendre et ne faisait que dire « Tu verras, un jour nous serons ensemble… ».

James, de son côté, devenait de plus en plus tête enflé, sans même s'en rendre compte. Il rigolait de tout le monde qui faisait une erreur, aussi futile soit-elle. Avec Sirius, ils faisaient de plus en plus de farces à Rogue. Il était leur souffre douleur et tout le monde devait avouer qu'ils lui en faisaient baver. Il se passait constamment la main dans les cheveux, se pavanaient avec ses amis.

-Je m'ennuie, dit soudainement James, couché dans un divan de la Salle Commune.

-Tu veux faire une partie d'échec avec moi? Proposa Remus, le nez dans un livre.

-Non je n'en ai pas envie, j'ai une idée, répondit James en se levant.

Il vint s'asseoir à côté de Lily et la prit par les épaules.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Potter? Demanda lascivement Lily en retirant la main de James de sur son épaule.

-Tu n'aimes pas ça que je vienne te voir? Demanda James avec une petite moue toute triste.

Il posa une main sur la cuisse de Lily et lui fit un petit sourire charmeur.

-Potter lâches moi!! Cria Lily avant de se lever. Je te déteste et ce n'est pas en me forçant la main que cela va changer!!

Elle partie comme une furie à son dortoir, oubliant son devoir sur la table où elle travaillait. James le ramassa et lu ce qu'il y était écrit. Il devait avouer qu'elle était douée pour quelqu'un qui était resté onze ans dans l'ignorance de l'existence du monde magique. Elle était même très douée. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noir reposa le devoir où il était et retourna tranquillement s'asseoir avec ses amis, qui avaient tout entendu de leur dispute dont James ne semblait retenir de leçon.

* * *

La neige s'étalait maintenant dans les environs de Poudlard, rendant l'endroit encore plus magique qu'il ne l'était déjà. James s'éveillait dans son dortoir vide. Il regarda l'heure sur sa montre et constata qu'il était en retard à son cours, encore. Il se leva tranquillement et fila sous la douche. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, dégoulinant d'eau, il regagna le dortoir. S'essuyant rapidement, il se regarda dans le miroir un moment, s'admirant à moitié. Il enfila ses vêtements avant de partir en cours. Arrivé en cours, Sirius lui fit un petit signe de la main auquel James répondit par un hochement de tête avant d'aller prendre place à côté de Lily.

-Salut Evans, bien dormit? Demanda-t-il, son sourire charmeur scotché aux lèvres.

-Non, à cause de toi je me suis fait voler mon devoir et on a perdu dix points. Je suis de mauvais poil ce matin alors ne vient pas me taper sur le système en plus, répondit sèchement Lily, regardant toujours le professeur qui parlait.

-Allez Evans, ne soit pas si pincé, dix points, ce n'est rien.

-Ce sera de votre fautes, les Maraudeurs, si nous perdons la coupe des Quatre Maisons, dix points ce n'est rien, ironisa Lily, dix points à chaque jours cela commence à faire beaucoup.

-Oh Allez, mademoiselle-je-suis-contre-les-maraudeurs, ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux.

Lily soupira et continua de fixer le professeur, frustré contre James Potter.

* * *

Noël arrivait, cette fois, Lily resterait avec Alice et Emilia. Elles avaient envie de passer noël ensemble.

Le jour du départ, Sirius prit Emilia à part pour lui dire au revoir. Il lui enlaça la taille en la regardant amoureusement.

-Tu vas me manquer, dit Sirius avec une petite moue.

-Allez, ce n'est que deux semaines! Répondit Emilia en l'embrassant. Ça va passer vite comme la lumière. Tu vas être avec James en plus, alors ne viens pas me dire que tu vas être abandonné tout seul!

Sirius lui fit un petit sourire avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Pendant ce temps James alla voir Lily et lui prit la taille, regardant dans la même direction qu'elle.

-Oh c'est triste. On ne se verra pas pendant deux semaines!

-Cela va me faire des vacances! Enfin! J'en peux plus, quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que je ne veux pas de toi!?

-…Jamais! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates Evans.

-Je sais plutôt que je ne rate pas grand-chose!

-Comment peux-tu savoir? Rétorqua celui-ci. Tu n'es jamais sorti avec moi à ce que je sache.

-Non mais c'est tout comme, m'embrasser en plein milieu de la bibliothèque, je ne l'ai toujours pas digéré.

-Oh allez je me suis amélioré depuis. Ça fait si longtemps!

-Ouais c'est ça, cause toujours, dit Lily avant de filer.

**Et voilà!! J'ai terminé ce chapitre! Je vais essayer de pas poster le prochain en retard!!!**


	9. génial la confiance

**Bonjour! Je suis vraiment désolé de le poster en retard comme ça! J'étais dans une période d'examen alors je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire. Je suis de retour avec le chapitre 9! Ça va vite je trouve! On dirait qu'il n'y a pas longtemps, je mettais le premier chapitre… Bon je retombe dans les souvenirs!! LoL Allez bonne lecture! Oh et je veux seulement dire qu'il y a un extrait du cinquième livre de Harry Potter, alors ce passage n'est pas à moi mais bien à J.K. Rowling! Je l'ai un peu modifié parce que sinon il aurait été trop long.**

Chapitre 9

25 Décembre - manoir Potter…

-Jamesie réveille toi!!!!! Cria quelqu'un dans les oreilles de James.

-Patmol! Tu veux me rendre sourd ou quoi? Marmonna James en ouvrant doucement les yeux.

-JOYEUX NOËL!! Cria de nouveau Sirius.

Il sauta sur le lit de James tout en brassant celui à qui appartenait le lit. Sirius prit James dans ses bras en lui plaquant un gros bec mouillé sur la joue.

-BEURK! Patmol! C'est dégoûtant!!!! S'écria James en se levant.

Sirius éclata de rire avant de filer hors de la chambre d'un James en furie. James couru après Sirius jusqu'au salon où trônait un arbre de noël.

Ils s'écrasèrent devant les cadeaux et firent le trie. Cinq pour James et quatre pour Sirius.

-Hey, c'est pas juste tu en a un de plus que moi, chiala Sirius avec un petite moue triste.

-Oh Patmol! Ne fais pas ton rabat-joie! Tu en as quand même trois de plus qu'avant Poudlard!

Sirius roula les yeux avant d'ouvrir le cadeau qui lui venait d'Emilia. C'était une belle chaîne en argent d'où il pendant un pendentif sur lequel il était inscrit E&S. Sirius sourit innocemment en fixant le pendentif. Il ouvrit ensuite le cadeau qui lui venait de Peter. Il lui avait acheté une écharpe pour jouer au Quidditch par temps froid.

« Je ne savais pas trop quoi t'acheter et j'ai pensé que ça serait pratique. »

Il développa ensuite celui de Remus. Encore un fois, le lycanthrope lui avait offert un livre. Mais cette fois, il était plus adapté : « Toutes les technique de Quidditch résumé en un livre ».

-Hey! Moi aussi je veux ce livre! S'exclama James en voyant le livre que tenait Sirius entre ses mains.

-Nananananana!! Répliqua Sirius avant de lui tirer la langue.

Il ouvrit son dernier cadeau; celui de James. Il écarquilla les yeux : c'était exactement ce qu'il lui avait offert.

-Copieur!!! C'est moi qui t'ai offert un nécessaire à balai!!

-Non c'est moi!! Allez j'ouvre mes cadeaux moi aussi!

Il ouvrit en premier celui de Sirius puisqu'il savait ce que c'était. Il ouvrit ensuite le cadeau de Remus… le livre de Quidditch!

« Je te connais James, tu a voulu le même quand tu l'as vu dans les mains de Sirius! Alors voilà, ton vœu est exaucé! »

James éclata de rire avant d'ouvrir le cadeau suivant : celui de Peter. Il lui offrait un pair de gants.

« Quand tu attrape le vif d'or, tu dois avoir les doigts au chaud! »

Le cadeau suivant venait de ses parents. Ils lui avait offert un pull rouge et un tas d'accessoires pour l'école tels que plumes, encre, parchemins… trucs utiles quoi!

Il ouvrit le dernier cadeau, celui d'Emilia

« Salut cousin préféré! Bon je sais tu vas me dire « je suis ton seule cousin » mais bon tu es mon préféré quand même… Et bon, je ne savais pas trop quoi t'offrir, je ne te connais plus cousin tu n'es plus jamais avec moi… alors je t'offre un petit souvenirs du temps! Joyeux noël cousin lointain »

Elle lui avait offert un album photo rempli à craquer de leur enfance, des milles et un coups qu'ils avaient fait ensemble. Il y en avait une lorsqu'ils étaient entré à Poudlard, avec Sirius et Lily sur la photo…

Oh Lily, que ressentait-il envers elle? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de ne plus courir après elle seulement pour le pari? Ses longs cheveux roux foncés lui faisaient tourner la tête. Et encore plus ses yeux émeraude. Il ne se lassait pas de la voir marcher, avec un infime déhanchement.

-Hey Oh! Tu penses à quoi la James?

-Euh… rien, bafoua James, les joues plutôt écarlates.

* * *

Pour retourner à leur cinquième année, ils entrèrent une nouvelle fois dans le Poudlard Express. Les deux jeunes hommes trouvèrent un compartiment vide et décidèrent de faire une partie de bataille explosive en attendant Remus et Peter.

-Alors Cornedrue, tu es prêt pour les BUSES? Demanda Sirius avec un petit sourire narquois.

-Laisse moi réfléchir…. Oui! Répliqua James en riant. Et toi?

-Oh j'en sais rien… dit-il avec un faux air sérieux.

-Tu étudieras, répondit James avec ce même air.

La porte du compartiment ouvrit et laissa apparaître les deux Maraudeurs manquant.

-Bonjour!! Alors les vacances? Demanda Remus en s'asseyant sur une banquette.

-… Je te laisse raconter Sirius? Demanda James, plus sérieux.

Sirius raconta ce qui était arrivé en détail. Il ne laissa rien de côté, comme pour se le remémorer à lui-même quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas oublier.

Quelques heures plus tard, James et Sirius sortirent pour aller dire bonjour à Emilia et Lily. Ils entrèrent dans leur compartiment, qu'elles partageaient avec Alice et quelques autres amies.

Sirius alla s'asseoir à côté d'Emilia avant de lui voler un baiser.

-Bonjour ma belle, dit-il avec un petit sourire romantique.

-Bonjour mon beau, répondit-elle avec le même sourire. Tu sais que tu m'as manqué? J'aurais bien aimé te voir moi…

-Tu sais que c'était impossible, mais à partir de maintenant, nous pourrons nous voir quand nous voulons, été et hiver, promit Sirius.

-Et pourquoi cela? Pourquoi cette année, plus que les autres?

-Parce que je n'habite plus chez eux.

-Quoi!? Que s'est-il passé?

-Je te raconterai plus tard d'accord, je te promets, dit Sirius avant de lui voler un autre baiser.

Pendant ce temps, James était aller prendre place à côté de Lily, sur l'autre banquette. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules alors que celle-ci essayait de se défaire de son emprise.

-Lâches moi Potter!!! Quand comprendras-tu que je ne veux pas de toi?!

-Jamais. Quand comprendras-tu que je ne peux pas me passer de toi?

-Jamais! Potter tu es un monstre laisse moi tranquille!

James lui posa un baiser sur la joue avant de se lever prestement. Lily se leva à son tour et lui envoya une baffe magistrale.

-Ne m'embrasse plus jamais alors que je ne t'y ai pas autorisé.

-Cela veut dire qu'un jour j'aurai le droit? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire moqueur.

-RAAA! S'écria Lily avant de le forcer à sortir du compartiment.

-Je crois que je vais y aller aussi, déclara Sirius en se levant, on se revoit à l'école mes dames, Emi, dit-il en lui envoyant un baiser.

Elle fit semblant de le recevoir et le posa sur sa joue.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour de la St Valentin. Il y avait une sortie à Pré-au-Lard de prévue. Emilia et Sirius étaient sortis en couple alors que Lily et James allaient avec leurs amis respectifs.

-Je dois vraiment aller au petit coin, tu m'attends un instant? Demanda Emilia en se levant de la table qu'ils avaient prise au Chaudron Baveur.

-Bien sûr, fais vite, répondit Sirius en lui envoyant un baiser.

À peine Emilia fut-elle entré dans les toilettes qu'une petite blonde s'approcha dangereusement de Sirius…

* * *

Lily et ses amies marchaient dans Pré-au-Lard regardant les boutiques intéressantes.

-Je me demande comment ça se passe pour Emi et Sirius… dit Lily, ayant une mauvaise intuition.

-Probablement à merveille, répondit Alice en lui frottant le dos. Tu t'inquiètes pour rien.

-Ouais…

* * *

Emilia ressortit de la toilette quelques minutes plus tard et ce qu'elle vit lui éclata le cœur en mille morceaux. Une fille blonde avait les mains posées sur les cuisses de SON petit ami, assis à leur table, et l'embrassait langoureusement.

Elle poussa la jeune fille pour qu'elle et Sirius tombent par terre.

-Génial la confiance, cracha Emilia avant de sortir hâtivement du resto bar.

-Bravo, pauvre conne, ragea Sirius avant de se relever et de partir à la recherche d'Emilia, qui était déjà bien loin.

La jeune femme couru jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Comment avait-il pu lui faire cela? Comment avait-il pu, malgré la connaissance de ses sentiments, la tromper aussi injustement?

Elle se laissa tomber sur un banc, près de la cabane hurlante, où elle savait que personne n'irait la trouver.

Elle hurla de rage et de désespoir. Il n'aurait pas pu lui dire qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle? Cela aurait fait mal mais cela aurait été quand même moins pire que de l'apprendre de cette façon. Elle remonta ses jambes contre elle et pleura jusqu'à ce qu'il fut l'heure de rentrer. Elle arriva bien vite à Poudlard et alla se coucher dans son lit, recherchant du confort.

Sirius arriva, la tête basse, chez Honey Dukes, où il savait que ses amis se réunissaient pour retourner ensemble à Poudlard. Lorsqu'ils le virent arriver, ils surent qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Patmol?

-Je suis le plus idiot des gens de la Terre, non de l'Univers, marmonna-t-il.

Il insista pour ne rien dire, c'était trop récent pour en parler.

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent avant que Sirius n'essaie de lui expliquer ce qui était arrivé.

-C'est un malentendu Emi, crois-moi, jamais je ne t'ai trompé.

-Pour toi c'est rendu Potter, Black, je ne veux plus avoir à faire avec tes sales pattes que tu poses sur tout ce qui bouge.

-Non mais tu es effronté de me dire des choses comme cela!! Jamais je n'ai posé mes mains ailleurs que sur toi! Jamais!

-Non mais tes lèvres par exemple on ne peut pas dire la même chose.

Elle partit avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répliquer. Les larmes menaçaient toujours de couler lorsqu'elle le voyait alors lui parler… c'était trop.

* * *

Les semaines passèrent et James pris plus de temps à réconforter son ami qu'à flirter avec Lily.

-Tu sais quoi Cornedrue, j'en ai assez, elle ne veut pas de moi, et bien tant pis pour elle! S'exclama un jour Sirius.

-Ça c'est bien Patmol, belle façon de voir les choses. Allez, on a un match à aller regarder, dit James en entraînant son ami vers le stade de Quidditch.

* * *

Trop rapidement au goût de certain, les BUSES arrivèrent. Pour les Maraudeurs, excepté Peter, c'était un vrai jeu d'enfant. Il n'y avait rien de plus facile que tous ces examens.

Le dernier arriva rapidement : Défense contre les forces du mal.

James finit alors qu'il restait environ cinq minutes. Il bâilla en ouvrant grand la bouche et se passa la main dans les cheveux en les ébouriffants encore un peu plus. Puis, après avoir jeté un regard au professeur Flitwick, il se tourna sur son siège et adressa un sourire à un autre élève assis quatre rangs derrière. Sirius répondit à James en levant le pouce. Sirius était confortablement installé sur sa chaise qu'il balançait d'avant en arrière. Deux tables plus loin, était assis Remus Lupin. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, il relisait ses réponses en se grattant le menton avec le bout de sa plume. Peter, Lui, était anxieux, se rongeait les ongles, les yeux fixés sur son parchemin, le bout de ses chaussures raclant le sol. De temps à autre, il jetait coup d'oeil à la copie de son voisin en espérant y lire quelque chose.

James dessina un vif d'or sur un bout de parchemin avant de griffonner les lettres « L.E. ».

-Posez vos plus s'il vous plait! Couina le professeur Flitwick. Cela vous concerne également, Stebbins! Veuillez rester assis pendant que je ramasse les parchemins! _Accio!_

James se leva et balança son sac sur son épaule et attendit que Sirius vienne le rejoindre.

-Ça t'a plus, la question dix, Lunard? Demanda Sirius tandis qu'ils arrivaient dans le hall d'entrée.

-J'ai adoré, répondit vivement Lupin. _Donnez cinq signes permettant d'identifier un loup-garou._ Excellente question.

-Tu crois que tu as réussit à les trouver tous? Demanda James d'un ton faussement inquiet.

-Je pense que oui, répondit Lunard très sérieusement.

Ils se mêlèrent à la foule qui se pressait aux portes du hall, avide de sortir dans le parc ensoleillé.

-Premier signe : il est assis sur ma chaise. Deuxième signe : Il porte mes vêtements. Troisième signe : il s'appelle Remus Lupin.

Peter fut le seul à ne pas rire.

-Moi, j'ai mis la forme du museau, les pupilles des yeux et la queue touffue, dit-il d'un air anxieux, mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre…

-Tu es donc tellement bête, Queudver? Dit James, irrité. Tu fréquente pourtant un loup-garou une fois par mois…

-Pas si fort, implora Lupin.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir sous un saule pleureur, près du lac.

-Moi j'ai trouvé que c'était du gâteau, cet examen, dit Sirius. Je serais surpris de ne pas avoir un Optimal.

-Moi aussi, dit James.

Il mit une main dans sa poche et en retira un Vif d'or qui se débattait.

-Où est-ce que tu as eu ça?

-Je l'ai piqué, dit James d'un ton désinvolte.

Il se mit à jouer avec le Vif d'or qu'il laissait s'envoler à une trentaine de centimètre avant de le rattraper. Ses réflexes étaient excellents et Queudver paraissait impressionné.

Lupin sortit un livre qu'il se mit à lire. Sirius regardait les autres élèves se presser sur la pelouse. Il affichait un air hautain et ennuyé, mais avec beaucoup d'élégance. James, lui, continuait de jouer avec le Vif d'or qu'il laissait aller de plus en plus loin et le rattrapait à la dernière seconde, au moment où il était presque parvenu à s'échapper. Queudver le regardait bouche bée. Chaque fois que James réussissait à saisir le Vif d'extrême justesse, Queudver étouffait une exclamation et applaudissait. James ne cessait de lancer des coups d'oeils en direction des filles assises au bord du lac.

-Range ça, tu veux? Dit enfin Sirius. Sinon Queudver va tellement s'exciter qu'il finira par s'oublier.

-Si ça te gêne…, dit-il en rangeant le Vif d'or dans sa poche.

-Je m'ennuie, dit Sirius.

-Tiens, voilà de quoi t'amuser un peu, Patmol, dit James à voix basse. Regarde qui est là…

Sirius tourna la tête et s'immobilisa comme un chien qui vient de sentir la piste d'un lapin.

-Parfait, murmura-t-il. _Servilus._

James et Sirius se levèrent en même temps que Rogue, qui ne les avait pas vu.

-Ça va, Servilus? Lança James d'une voix forte.

Rogue réagit si vite qu'il semblait s'être attendu à cette attaque. Lâchant son sac, il plongea la main dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier et sa baguette était à moitié levée lorsque James cria :

-_Expelliarmus!_

La baguette magique de Rogue fit un bond de quatre mètres dans les airs et retomba derrière lui avec un petit bruit mat.

Sirius éclata d'un grand rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement.

- _Impedimenta! _Dit-il en pointant sa propre baguette sur Rogue qui fut projeté à terre au moment où il plongeait pour ramasser la sienne.

- laissez-le TRANQUILLE!

James et Sirius se retournèrent. James se passa aussitôt la main dans les cheveux. Lily s'était approché d'eux.

-Ça va Evans? Demanda James.

Tout à coup, le son de sa voix était devenu beaucoup plus agréable, plus grave, plus mûr.

-Laisse-le tranquille, répéta Lily.

Elle regardait James avec la plus grande répugnance.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait?

-Et bien voilà, répondit James qui sembla réfléchir à la question, le plus gênant, chez lui, c'est le simple fait qu'il existe, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Un bon nombre d'élèves éclatèrent de rire, y compris Sirius et Peter, mais Lupin, toujours concentré sur son livre, resta impassible, tout comme Lily.

-Tu te crois drôle, dit-elle d'un ton glacial, mais tu n'es qu'une abominable petite brute arrogante, Potter. Laisse-le _tranquille_!

-C'est d'accord, à condition que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi, Evans, répondit précipitamment James. Allez… sors avec moi et je ne porterai plus jamais la main sur le vieux Servilo.

Derrière lui, Rogue rampait imperceptiblement vers sa baguette.

-Je ne sortirai jamais avec toi, même si je n'avais plus le choix qu'entre toi et le calmar géant, répondit Lily.

Pas de chance, Cornedrue, dit vivement Sirius qui se tourna à nouveau vers Rogue. Oh! Attention!

Mais il était trop tard. Rogue avait pointé sa baguette droit sur James. Il y eut un éclair de lumière et une entaille apparut sur la joue de James, éclaboussant sa robe de sang. James fit volte-face. Un deuxième éclair de lumière plus tard, Rogue se retrouva suspendu dans le vide, les pieds en l'air. Le bas de sa robe était tombé sur sa tête, révélant deux jambes maigres et un caleçon grisâtre.

Des acclamations s'élevèrent de la petite foule des élèves. Sirius, James et Queudver rugissait de rire.

Lily, dont le visage furieux avait un instant tressaillit comme si elle allait sourire, lança :

-Fais-le descendre!

-Mais certainement, dit James.

Il donna un coup de baguette et Rogue retomba par terre comme un petit tas de chiffons. Se dépêtrant de sa robe, il se hâta de se relever, la baguette brandie, mais Sirius s'exclama :

-_Petrificus Totalus_ ! et Rogue bascula à nouveau par terre, raide comme une planche.

-LAISSEZ-LE TRANQUILLE! Hurla Lily.

Elle avait sortit sa propre baguette, à présent, sous l'oeil méfiant de James et Sirius.

-Ah Evans, ne m'oblige pas à te jeter un sort, dit James avec gravité.

-Alors libère-le du maléfice!

James poussa un profond soupir puis se tourna vers Rogue et marmonna la formule d'anti-sort.

-Et voilà, dit-il tandis que Rogue se relevait tant bien que mal. Tu as de la chance qu'Evans ait été là, Servilus.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle!

Lily cligna des yeux.

-Très bien, dit-elle froidement. Je ne m'en mêlerai plus, à l'avenir. Et, si j'étais toi, je laverais mon caleçon, _Servilus_.

-Fais des excuses à Evans! Rugit James d'une voix menaçante, sa baguette magique pointée sur Rogue.

-Je ne veux pas que tu l'obliges à s'excuser! S'écria Lily en se tournant vers James. Tu es aussi mauvais que lui.

-Quoi? Protesta James. JAMAIS je ne t'aurais traitée de… tu sais quoi!

-Tu te mets les cheveux en bataille parce que tu crois que ça fais bien d'avoir toujours l'air de descendre de son balai, tu te pavanes avec ce stupide Vif d'or, tu jettes des maléfices à tous ceux que tu n'aimes pas simplement parce que tu sais le faire… Ça m'étonne que ton balai arrive encore à décoller avec une tête aussi enflée. Tu me fais VOMIR!

Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grands pas.

-Evans! Lui cria James. EVANS!

Mais elle ne regarda pas en arrière.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? Dit James en essayant sans succès de faire comme s'il s'agissait d'une question très secondaire à laquelle il n'attachait aucune importance.

-Si je lis entre les lignes, je dirais qu'elle te trouve un peu prétentieux, répondit Sirius.

-Ah, c'est ça? Très bien, marmonna James qui paraissait furieux à présent. Très bien…

Il y eut un éclair et Rogue se retrouva à nouveau suspendu les pieds en l'air.

-Qui veut me voir enlever le caleçon de Servilo?

Lily s'était de nouveau assise près du lac, à côté d'Emilia.

-Ce qu'ils peuvent me taper sur les nerfs, marmonna-t-elle en se couchant sur le dos.

-Ah ma pauvre Lily, quand comprendras-tu que quoi que tu fasses, rien ne l'empêchera de faire des farces ou de maltraiter Rogue?

-Jamais…

-Ouais en tout cas, vous savez quoi? J'ai reçu une lettre de mes parents et j'ai appris que nous partons en France pour tout l'été! S'exclama Emilia.

-Quoi!! Oh! Moi aussi je veux aller en France, j'ai toujours voulu y aller mais mes parents disent que nous aurions trop de misère parce que nous ne parlons pas français, dit Lily.

-Voilà la chance d'avoir un oncle français…

**Voilà mon chapitre!! La suite je vais essayer de la poster en une semaine pour me faire pardonner!!!**


	10. triste nouvelle

**Bonjour tout le monde! Je ne sais plus vraiment la dernière fois que j'ai posté un chapitre mais en tout cas il est très long alors ça compense! Allez, bonne lecture et préparez vos mouchoirs…**

**Bon, là nous sommes en sixième année s'il y a des gens qui se demandait.**

Emilia, assise dans le Poudlard Express, attendait le retour de Lily en compagnie de leurs amies. Elle voulait absolument lui parler… de Sirius. Elle n'avait pas reparlé au jeune homme depuis leur chicane. Elle avait pensé à lui tout l'été, malgré son magnifique voyage en France. La jeune femme mourrait d'envie d'aller le voir. Elle voulait que tout redevienne comme avant.

-Je vais aller rejoindre Lily les filles, dit Emilia en se levant.

-D'accord!

La jeune femme se leva et alla rejoindre Lily à la Salle de bain.

-Emi? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là… qu'est-ce que tu as? Demanda Lily en voyant la mine dépitée de sa meilleure amie.

-C'est Sirius… il me manque…

-Emi, tu te rappelles ce qu'il a fait? Je ne veux pas qu'il te refasse deux fois la même chose. C'est moi qui a du te ramasser à la petite cueillere après.

-Mais, notre couple a quand même duré deux ans, répondit Emilia.

-Écoute Emi, il faut d'abord savoir ce que lui pense de tout cela, je m'en charge si tu veux, proposa Lily.

Ça ne lui plaisait pas trop de jouer les intermédiaires entre eux puisqu'elle ne voulait pas que Sirius lui fasse le même coup, mais elle savait que son amie souhaitait par-dessus tout ressortir avec Sirius.

-Oh Lily tu serais tellement gentille! J'ai pensé à lui tout l'été en essayant de me convaincre que je ne l'aimais plus, que je ne devais pas retomber sous son charme, mais je ne l'ai pas encore revu que je l'aime de nouveau.

Lily pris son amie dans ses bras avant de sortir de la Salle de bain, où elle était partie mettre son uniforme. Elle poussa prestement son amie dans les toilettes avant que celle-ci ne voie ce qu'elle avait vu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? On ne retournait pas au compartiment.

-Ouais mais… j'ai oublié quelque chose je crois… dit Lily en cherchant furtivement autour d'elle.

Elle entra dans une cabine et ferma la porte.

-J'ai un problème de bas de nylon, ça ne sera pas long, dit Lily au travers de la porte.

-Je vais retourner au compartiment, je t'attend la.

-NON! Attends moi, ça ne sera pas long!

Elle avait vu, dans le corridor, Sirius embrasser une fille aux longs cheveux noirs à pleine bouche. Elle savait qu'il l'avait vu et avec le regard qu'elle lui avait envoyé, il avait compris qu'il fallait décamper.

-Lily, je suis désolé mais tu es une très mauvaise menteuse. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans le passage?

Lily sortit doucement de la cabine, l'air dépitée.

-C'est que si je te le dis, tu vas dire que je n'aurais pas du te le dire.

-Je veux savoir, je ne dirai rien, promis. Allez Lils!

Lily inspira profondément avant de se lancer.

-J'ai vu, Sirius qui embrassait une autre fille… Je suis désolé Emi.

Emilia ne répondit rien. Elle était trop occupée à retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle aurait du s'en douter qu'après six moi, il aurait une nouvelle petite amie. Elle était stupide de ne pas y avoir songé.

-Oh Emi!! Ne pleure pas ma belle! S'exclama Lily en prenant son amie dans ses bras. Il ne mérite pas que tu pleures.

-Ça allait si bien, pourquoi il a fallu que ça arrive? Murmura Emilia en pleurant.

-Parce qu'il n'est pas brillant de ne pas t'avoir gardé toi, la meilleure fille du monde. Allez tu sais que je ne suis pas bonne pour réconforter les gens, laisse moi seulement te dire que tu pleures pour rien ma chérie, s'il te fait pleurer c'est qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Emilia s'écarta pour voir le visage de son amie. Elle fit un sourire à la rousse avant de la serrer de nouveau dans ses bras.

-merci Lily, t'es une super amie, dit Emilia.

Lily lui répondit d'un sourire. Les deux filles sortirent de la toilette et retournèrent à leur compartiment. En passant devant celui des Maraudeurs, Emilia vit Sirius tenir une fille par les épaules. Il tourna le regard vers la porte et la vit. Il retira instantanément son bras et fit semblant de replacer sa chemise.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, Sirius avait une nouvelle petite amie, et quelques jours plus tard, encore une autre…

* * *

Le mois d'octobre venait d'arriver, amenant avec lui le froid. Emilia était assise dans la salle commune et lisait un livre, devant un feu crépitant. Elle sentit quelqu'un prendre place à côté d'elle.

-Euh… Salut, dit Sirius, un peu gêné.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Je voulais seulement savoir comment tu allais, pourquoi tu grimpes dans les rideaux? Demanda Sirius.

-Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de te parler, voilà ce qu'il y a, rétorqua Emilia en se levant.

-Non, rassieds toi, si tu ne veux pas me parler c'est moi qui vais m'en aller, je t'ai dérangé. Désolé de m'être intéressé à toi, dit Sirius avant de filer.

La jeune femme sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il embrasse cette fille? Ils n'arrivaient plus à se parler depuis ce temps. Elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir être toujours avec lui. Elle s'ennuyait des caresses qu'il lui prodiguait, de son petit regard protecteur, de sa main encerclant sa taille, de ses baisers.

Elle monta à son dortoir en étouffant un sanglot que Sirius entendit alors que lui-même montait lentement les marches menant à son dortoir.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cette conne vienne l'embrasser? Il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'Emilia était revenu en pensant qu'il la trompait. Il ne savait même pas qui était cette fille, mais il l'avait rapidement remis à sa place. Il aurait tant voulu être toujours avec. Il s'ennuyait de ses lèvres, de ses regards amoureux, de ses frêles bras entourant son cou, de son regard pétillant et heureux. Il soupira avant de mettre au lit.

* * *

La fin octobre arriva et une sortie était organisée à Pré au Lard pour l'Halloween. Lily et Emilia y allait avec leurs amies pour une sortie de filles. Les jeunes femmes se levèrent tôt puis partirent à Pré au Lard. Elles firent tout leur possible pour rendre à Emilia le sourire qui n'apparaissait que rarement sur ses lèvres. Elles firent plusieurs boutiques avant de faire une pause au Chaudron Baveur. Elles commandèrent toutes une bierreaubeurre puis prirent place à une table.

-Alors Emi, tu t'amuses? Et ne viens pas dire non pour nous faire plaisir, dit Alice.

-C'est certain que je m'amuse, vous vous faites trop de soucis pour moi. Une peine d'amour, ça guérit vous savez. Et en plus j'ai les meilleures amies du monde pour m'aider, dit Emilia avec un sourire pour chacune d'elles. Son sourire fana lorsqu'elle vit qui entra. Sirius et ses copains.

-Emi, tu ne vas pas le laisser miner notre belle journée? Demanda Lily en lui frictionnant le dos.

Emilia regarda Lily avant de se diriger vers Sirius. Lorsqu'il la vit, ses yeux devinrent gros comme des soucoupes.

-Salut Emi, dit-il avec un infime sourire.

Elle le gifla avant de lui dire :

-Tu viens de gâcher ma journée, merci.

Elle partit hors du pub. Sirius la regarda partir, totalement perdu. Lily se leva et alla rejoindre son amie.

-Désolé Black, elle est un peu sur les nerfs, dit-elle en passant près de Sirius.

Alice se leva à son tour lorsqu'elle entendit un cri de mort provenir de l'extérieur. Lily entra en courant et alla voir Sirius.

-Viens m'aider, dehors… il y a Emi qui… s'est fait attaquer par les Mangemorts!

Les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Sirius se précipita plus vite que n'importe qui à l'extérieur. Il vit Emilia, inerte sur le sol. Il la prit dans ses bras et dit à Lily :

-Dis à James de vous ramener, il saura ce que je veux dire, c'est sans crainte.

-Mais Emi, je ne veux pas la laisser.

-Elle est avec moi, ne t'en fais pas, ça va bien aller.

Il partit aussitôt à travers la foule.

Lily retourna à l'intérieur et alla trouver James qui essayait de calmer tout le monde avec l'aide de Remus.

-Black m'a dit de te demander de nous ramener à Poudlard, il parait que tu sais comment faire, dit Lily en tirant sur son bras pour attirer son attention.

James la regarda un moment dans les yeux avant d'acquiescer.

-Rassemble tes amies, vite, et on va passer par quelque part que tu ne dois JAMAIS révéler à personne, tu me le jures? Ni toi ni aucune de tes amies ne doit le dire, dit James, très sérieux.

-D'accord, on ne dira rien, dit Lily en allant trouver ses amies. Venez, vite, nous allons rentrer à Poudlard par un moyen sûr- elle jeta un regard à James en disant cela - nous ne devons rien dire de ce moyen de retour, d'accord?

Elles acquiescèrent puis suivirent Lily. James fit un signe de tête à Remus et Peter. Il sortirent tous par derrière, empruntèrent un dédale de ruelles avant d'entrer chez Honey Dukes. Il n'y avait personne dans le magasin. James leurs fit signe d'être tout de même silencieux. Il ouvrit une porte et descendit les marches qui menaient à la cave. Il poussa une caisse pendant que Remus ouvrait une trappe dans le plancher.

-Allez, entrez, c'est un passage secret qui mène à Poudlard, et à ce que je vois, Sirius est déjà passé par là.

-Comment tu peux savoir? Demanda Lily en poussant doucement ses amies à l'intérieur.

Les larmes ne coulaient plus sur ses joues mais elle avait les yeux bouffis et rouges. Elle ne cessait de revoir Emilia crouler sous ses yeux, de la baguette d'un Mangemorts. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, elle enviait James d'avoir tant de sang-froid.

-Parce que normalement, on ne replace pas les boîtes comme ça, on en met plus qu'une sur la trappe, c'est tout, c'est rassurant de savoir qu'ils sont sains et sauf, non?

-Je ne sais pas quel sort a frappé Emi mais j'ai vraiment peur pour elle, dit Lily lors que les larmes menaçaient de couler à nouveau.

James s'approcha et la pris dans ses bras. Elle le laissa faire, elle avait trop besoin de réconfort.

-Ça va aller Lily, je suis certain qu'elle va s'en sortir. Tu la connais, elle est tellement têtue que si elle ne veut pas mourir, ce qui est le cas, elle ne mourra pas, dit doucement James à son oreille tout en lui frictionnant le dos.

Il ne le montrait pas à Lily mais lui aussi était extrêmement inquiet. Sa cousine préférée, il pouvait quasiment dire sa sœur, était entre la vie et la mort.

-Et vous deux, je ne veux pas vous déranger mais il faudrait y aller, dit Remus qui venait de sortir la tête de la trappe.

-Ouais, on arrive, répondit James en se séparant de Lily. Ça va aller? Lui demanda-t-il en essuyant les larmes qui ruisselaient sur le visage de Lily.

Elle hocha et la tête en entra à son tour dans le passage secret. James inspira un grand coup pour garder le contrôle de ses émotions puis entra à son tour.

* * *

Arrivé à Poudlard, Lily, James et Remus allèrent à l'infirmerie pour voir si Emilia s'y trouvait. Ils entrèrent en silence et virent Sirius assis sur chaise près d'un lit où se trouvait Emilia. James arriva derrière son meilleur ami et le prit par les épaules.

-Comment elle va? Demanda James.

-Pas bien du tout, Pomfresh lui a donné une potion somnifère pour qu'elle dorme. Elle s'est réveillée alors qu'on était dans le passage et ne cessait de me dire de la laisser, qu'elle allait très bien. Elle a perdu énormément de sang. Elle risque d'être transféré à Ste-Mangouste. Tout ça c'est ma faute, murmura Sirius alors qu'il se passait une main devant le visage.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Patmol, ce sont les foutus Mangemorts qu'il faut accuser. Personne ne pouvait savoir qu'ils se trouvaient au dehors. Allez ne fais pas cette tête, tu sais que c'est vrai, dit Remus qui s'était assis sur une autre chaise à gauche de Sirius.

-Si elle meurt je m'en voudrai toute ma vie, souffla-t-il en laissant tomber sa tête sur le matelas.

Lily, qui avait pris place au bout du lit, lui frictionna doucement le dos pour le réconforter. Elle ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de ruisseler sur ses joues. Sa meilleure amie était entre la vie et la mort et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Son premier réflexe était de maudire Sirius d'être entré au Chaudron Baveur puis elle se disait que c'était totalement inconcevable. Il n'avait aucune idée qu'elle réagirait.

-Tu sais dans combien temps elle se réveillera? Demanda Lily avec une petite voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Pomfresh m'a dit qu'avec cette potion, elle dormirait jusqu'à demain matin. J'aurais tant envi que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar, que je me réveille dans mon lit en me disant que tout cela n,est pas arrivé.

-Nous souhaitons tous ça, dit Remus avec bienveillance.

L'heure du souper arriva trop tôt pour les Griffondors. Ils partirent tous à la Grande Salle, après avoir pratiquement traîné Sirius de force. Lily alla rejoindre Alice, assise avec Frank. Elle l'étreignit puis prit un morceau de pain qu'elle mangea sans grandes convictions.

-Comment elle va? J'ai voulu aller la voir mais Pomfresh m'a empêché d'entrer, sois disant qu'il y avait déjà trop de visiteur. Combien vous étiez? Demanda Alice.

-Nous étions quatre. En ce moment elle dort et apparemment, elle va dormir jusqu'à demain matin, répondit Lily. Je vais retourner la voir, je n'ai pas faim de toute façon.

-Je viens avec toi. On se revoir plus tard chéri, dit Alice en embrassant Frank.

Les deux filles partirent en direction de l'infirmerie, sous le regard envieux de Sirius qui aurait bien voulu y aller avec elles.

Il était quatre heures du matin et Lily s'était endormie, la tête sur le lit d'Emilia. Elle avait réussit a convaincre Pomfresh de la garder à l'infirmerie. Elle se réveilla en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. La jeune rousse se tourna pour voir Sirius entrer. Il vint prendre place en face d'elle, de l'autre côté du lit.

-Je voulais venir avant mais les gars ne m'ont pas laissé venir, répondit-il alors que Lily n'avait pas posé de question. Tu devrais aller dormir Lily, tu as l'air exténuée.

-Je veux rester avec elle, elle me manque tant, confia Lily en se remettant à pleurer.

Sirius lui prit la main, la seule partie du corps de Lily qu'il pouvait atteindre d'où il était. Il lui fit un maigre sourire peu convainquant. Lily essaya d'y répondre avec plus de franchise mais n'y réussit que peu.

-Elle me manque aussi. J'aurais tant aimé ne jamais la quitter…

-Je te signale que c'est toi qui l'as trompé.

-Je n'ai rien fait. Tu veux tout savoir? Je ne sais même pas qui est cette fille qui est venu briser notre couple. Elle est juste arrivé et a posé ses mains sur mes cuisses avec un petit sourire crasse – il grimaça à ce souvenir – et puis elle m'a embrassé. Avant que j'aie pu réagir, Emi était arrivée et voilà, tu connais la suite.

Une petite main froide vint s'accrocher à son bras. Il se tourna vivement et vit Emilia, qui le regardait avec les larmes aux yeux.

-C'est vrai? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible et mal assurée.

Sirius acquiesça, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre.

-Je t'aime Emi, c'était vrai quand je te disais que je voulais passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, murmura-t-il en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue.

Avant que ses lèvres n'arrivent sur la joue d'Emilia, la jeune femme tourna la tête et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Il prit son visage dans ses mains et approfondit le baiser, tout en restant doux comme un ange.

-Mr Black, j'aimerais que vous laissiez ma patiente tranquille, dit mme Pomfresh qui venait d'arriver.

Sirius se redressa, le rouge aux joues. Lily et Emilia ne purent s'empêcher de sourire à cette vue. Mme Pomfresh leur demanda de sortir le temps qu'elle ausculte sa patiente. Les deux Griffondors se levèrent alors que Mme Pomfresh fermait le rideau autour du lit.

-J'ai vraiment peur, avoua Lily en fixant le rideau qui cachait son amie.

-Moi aussi, répondit Sirius en la prenant dans ses bras. Lily s'y sentit bien, comme si c'était son grand frère qui la réconfortait.

Dumbledore entra alors dans l'infirmerie et leur demanda si miss Potter était éveillée.

-Elle vient tout juste d'ouvrir les yeux, répondit Lily alors que Sirius la laissait aller.

-Bien, alors attendons que Mme Pomfresh ait finit sa routine, dit aimablement Dumbledore en prenant place au bout d'un lit inoccupé.

Les deux adolescents l'imitèrent. Au bout de quelques minutes, Mme Pomfresh sortit de derrière le rideau avec le regard grave.

-C'est bien que vous soyez ici monsieur le directeur, je dois vous parler, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

Lily alla immédiatement rejoindre Emilia et la prit dans ses bras. Elle avait l'air si faible. Ses yeux ne brillaient plus de leurs éclats habituels. Ses traits étaient tirés et son sourire sonnait faux.

-Je ne veux pas mourir maintenant, il y a tant de choses que je n'ai pas fait, que je n'ai pas dit, murmura-t-elle avec cette même voix fatiguée.

-Mais tu ne mourras pas non plus, tu vas t'en sortir Emi, dit Sirius en lui prenant la main.

Emilia hocha la tête en signe de négation.

-Non, je le sens en dedans de moi, et vous aussi vous le sentez, j'en suis certaine. Seulement, vous ne voulez pas l'avouer, dit Emilia en se mettant à pleurer.

Dumbledore interrompit le cours de leurs pensées en arrivant près d'eux.

-Miss Evans, pouvez vous aller me chercher Mr Potter? Je sais que nous sommes en pleine nuit et que normalement les filles n'ont pas le droit d'aller dans le dortoir des garçons mais je dois parler à Mr Black entre-temps. Comme Mr Potter est le plus proche parent de miss Potter, il sera le premier à apprendre ce que j'ai à dire à sa famille, demanda Dumbledore.

Lily se leva et après un regard pour son amie, elle partie chercher James.

-Mr Black, puis-je vous parler en privé?

-Bien sûr, répondit Sirius en se levant.

Il posa un baiser sur la main d'Emilia avant de suivre le directeur.

-Mr Black, vous et miss Potter avez l'air de bien vous entendre ce soir. C'est bien parce qu'il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps je dois vous l'avouer. Il ne lui reste qu'une journée, tout au plus.

-Oh… ok merci professeur, dit Sirius en sortant déjà du bureau.

-Que voulait-il? Demanda Emilia.

-Rien, ne t'en fait pas, je suis là. Je serai toujours là pour toi, tu le sais en? Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai, je m'en voudrais trop si tu venais à partir et que je ne sois pas près de toi lorsque ça arriverait… murmura Sirius en posant sa tête sur le ventre d'Emilia.

Il lui cacha ses larmes. Il sentit la main d'Emilia jouer dans ses cheveux.

Lily était arrivée au dortoir des garçons mais elle tardait à ouvrir la porte. Elle avait peur de ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté.

« Allez ma vieille, ce n'est pas parce que tu vas là que c'est parce que tu en as envie…bon ok j'ai peut-être envie de voir James torse nu… non non non… je vais seulement là parce que c'est Dumbledore qui me l'a demandé. »

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir la porte parce que Remus le fit à sa place. Elle sursauta et vira au rouge.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Lily? Demanda-t-il, visiblement confus.

-Je dois venir chercher Potter, Dumbledore a quelque chose à lui dire! Ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

-Et bien vas-y, il ne dort pas. Comme personne dans ce dortoir d'ailleurs.

-Et tu allais où toi?

-….Chercher quelque chose à manger dans les cuisines. Je veux forcer James à manger. Il dit qu'il n'a pas faim… mon œil qu'il n'a pas faim. James c'est un ogre! Mais je suppose que si tu dois l'amener avec toi je n'ai plus besoin d'y aller.

Ils entrèrent dans le dortoir où tout le monde était assis sur le lit de James. Celui-ci regarda qui entrait. Ses yeux devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes. Il se leva précipitamment, il n'était vêtu que d'un boxer. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait fait ça vite que Lily n'avait pas eu le temps de voir. Il était extrêmement musclé. Et au travers de son boxer, elle avait rapidement vu qu'il était bien équipé! Cette pensée fit rougir Lily.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Lily? Demanda-t-il en enfilant un t-shirt blanc.

-Dumbledore m'a demandé de venir te chercher, il doit te parler de l'état d'Emi puisque tu es son plus proche parent ici, expliqua Lily, restant collé à la porte. Alors, tu viens?

-Ouais, laisse moi le temps de mettre mes chaussures et j'arrive, répondit-il avec un air grave.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils marchaient en direction de l'infirmerie. Ils ne disaient mots. Les pensées ne cessaient de se bousculer dans la tête de James. Qu'était-il arrivé à Emilia? Quel était le sort qu'elle avait reçu? Pourquoi Dumbledore le faisait venir en pleine nuit plutôt que demain matin? Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de déranger ses élèves la nuit, pas que cela dérangea James mais…

-Elle s'est réveillée? Demanda soudainement James, faisant sursauter Lily.

-Ha! Euh… oui, tout à l'heure. Elle n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien.

Lily, encore une fois, pleurait. Elle n'y comprenait rien. Elle ne pleurait jamais. Chaque fois qu'elle était triste, elle avait retenu ses larmes. Et voilà qu'elle pleurait à toutes les trois minutes. James la prit par les épaules. Il n'arrivait pas à la voir pleurer sans rien faire.

-Je suis désolé, je n'arrête pas de pleurer comme un bébé… j'ai l'air stupide.

-Mais non Lily, c'est normal d'être triste pour quelqu'un qu'on aime…

Ils firent le reste du trajet en silence.

-Ha Mr Potter, vous êtes là, dit Dumbledore.

Il leur fit signe de venir dans le bureau de Mme Pomfresh. Il leur montra deux chaises avant de prendre place lui-même sur une troisième.

-Alors, je dois vous annoncer quelque chose de vraiment difficile. Je l'ai dit à Mr Black lorsque miss Evans est venue vous chercher. Il ne lui reste que quelques heures à vivre, tout au plus une journée. Le sort duquel elle s'est fait frappé est toujours inconnu. Il s'imprègne dans ses veines et empêche le sang de bien circuler. Une lettre expliquant ces faits à déjà été envoyé chez les parents de miss Potter.

Lily avait les yeux fermés et le visage caché dans ses mains. Sa meilleure amie, son amie de toujours, sa complice, sa deuxième moitié…

-Viens Lily, dit James en se levant.

Il lui tendit la main et attendit que Lily la prenne. La jeune femme leva son regard vers le jeune homme et y chercha du réconfort. Elle prit sa main et le suivit alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le lit d'Emilia. Sirius s'était endormi sur le ventre d'Emilia, trop épuisé par tant d'émotions. La jeune femme jouait toujours dans ses cheveux. Elle les regarda arriver et leur fit le sourire le plus franc qu'elle pouvait.

-Comment tu vas cousine? Demanda James en s'asseyait sur une chaise à côté du lit.

-Je pourrai te dire bien mais disons que ce ne serait pas vrai. J'ai envie de courir partout tellement j'ai de l'énergie et en même temps, je suis si fatiguée, j'ai de la misère à bouger mon petit doigt, répondit Emilia.

James lui prit la main et la serra fort, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne partirait pas dans les secondes à venir.

-Sache que je t'aime vraiment beaucoup cousin. Je ne te l'ai jamais assez dit. Et toi aussi Lily je t'aime, tu es ma deuxième moitié, ma vie, ma meilleure amie. Sois forte, ne me pleure pas. Si je dois mourir c'est que mon temps était venu. Je sais ce que tu penses. Mais ne pleure pas, force toi à faire pleurer mon cousin à la place. Comme je le connais, il va tout garder en dedans - elle jeta un regard à son cousin – je vous aimes tous les deux, vous allez si bien ensemble. Ne passez pas toute votre vie à cherche l'âme sœur, vous l'avez devant vous bande d'aveugle! – Son regard dévia vers Sirius - Toi aussi je t'aime, ça n'a pas été facile mais je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tout, je te donne mon cœur, garde le précieusement. Si jamais tu rencontres une fille à ton goût, vas-y, demande moi conseille si tu en as envie mais ne te prive pas.

Sirius leva la tête et tourna son regard vers Emilia. Il était plein d'amour et de désespoir.

-Mais mon âme sœur à moi est aussi devant moi. Je ne suis pas aveugle, je l'ai vu. Mais la vie me l'arrache. Ce n'est pas juste. Murmura-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je sais que tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien qui te comblera.

Sirius soupira avant de l'embrasser.

Il déposa de petits baisers partout sur son visage, dans son cou, et de nouveau sur ses lèvres.

-Nous n'aurions jamais dû nous quitter, dit-il d'une vois désespérée.

-Je suis désolé de vous interrompre mais miss Potter a besoin de sommeil, dit Mme Pomfresh qui venait d'arriver.

James se leva, suivit de Sirius et de Lily. Ils partirent ensemble vers la Salle Commune. Ils allèrent se coucher en silence, les songes emplis de sordides pensées.

Le soleil se levait à peine lorsque Sirius se leva. Il s'habilla rapidement avant d'aller voir Emilia. Il avait peur qu'elle parte alors qu'il n'était pas là. Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle dormait toujours. Il suivit le mouvement de son ventre alors qu'il se gonflait et se dégonflait. Il eut un moment de panique, son ventre avait arrêté de bouger.

-Mme Pomfresh!! Venez ici!! Cria-t-il

Mme Pomfresh arriva et vint voir ce qui se passait. Après quelques minutes, elle baissa la tête et fit un signe de croix. Elle jeta un regard à Sirius et secoua doucement la tête.

-Elle s'est endormie pour toujours. Elle est mieux maintenant, dit-elle avant de partir à son bureau.

Sirius regarda un long moment Emilia, endormie du sommeil éternel. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et il ne fit rien pour les empêcher de couler.

L'enterrement eut lieu quelques jours plus tard. Lily, ainsi que James et Sirius était dispensé d'école pour aller aux funérailles. Lily ne cessa de pleurer en se rappelant des paroles de sa meilleure amie. « Sois forte, ne me pleure pas… Force toi à faire pleurer mon cousin à la place. Comme je le connais, il va tout garder en dedans, je vous aime tous les deux, vous allez si bien ensemble. Ne passez pas toute votre vie à cherche l'âme sœur, vous l'avez devant vous bande d'aveugle! »

Elle jeta un regard à James, qui effectivement, n'avait pas versé une larme depuis le début de la cérémonie. Il croisa son regard. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle ne baissa pas le regard. On dirait qu'il avait seulement besoin de connecter avec une personne vivante. Peut-être était-ce son désir à elle qui se reflétait dans ses yeux…

Le temps des fêtes arriva rapidement, sans vraiment grande excitation du côté des Maraudeurs. Sirius, devenu plus farceur que jamais, changeait de copine à toutes les deux secondes. James semblait être plus arrogant qu'avant. Il n'y avait que Remus et Peter qui n'étaient pas trop affectés. Bien sûr, ils étaient triste du départ de la jeune fille mais disons qu'ils faisaient le deuil en restant eux-mêmes. Lily, quant à elle, avait cessé de pleurer, mais elle se refermait de plus en plus sur elle-même. De temps en temps, Alice arrivait à la sortir de sa coquille et à la faire s'amuser un peu.

Le jour du départ arriva et tous prirent la même diligence et ensuite le même compartiment dans le Poudlard Express. Lily dormit pendant tout le trajet alors que Sirius et James faisaient une partie de bataille explosive. Remus sortit un livre et Peter, quant à lui, dormit aussi.

**Voilà!! Le prochain chapitre risque d'être moins long!! Il va aussi contenir les vacances de noël!**


	11. Rapprochement

**Je suis de retour avec le chapitre 11. Je suis dans les temps! C'était aujourd'hui ma date limite! Avec tout ce que j'ai à faire, je suis fière d'avoir réussit à écrire ce chapitre à temps! Il se peut que mes chapitres soit interrompus pendant les vacances de noël parce que je ne vais pas être chez moi jusqu'en janvier alors je ne pourrai pas écrire! Je suis désolé! Je vous écrirai un grand chapitre comme consolation! Dites moi si vous avez aimé! Bonne lecture!**

Sirius et James étaient assis dans le salon, face à l'arbre de noël. Ils ouvraient leurs cadeaux sans entrain apparent. Les trois maraudeurs s'étaient cotisés pour acheter un nouveau balai à James. C'était le plus récent sur le marché et James en était très heureux. Lily lui avait envoyé une lettre avec une photo d'elle.

Cher James,

Je sais que je ne suis pas toujours agréable avec toi, mais avec le décès d'Emilia, j'ai eu l'impression de voir quelqu'un d'autre derrière ton masque d'arrogance et j'aimerais bien savoir de qui il s'agit. J'ai aussi une promesse à tenir concernant un jeune homme à faire pleurer, si ça te rappelle quelque chose.

Je t'envoie une photo de moi pour noël, peut-être cesseras-tu de me regarder constamment.

Joyeux noël

Lily Evans

-Regarde Lily m'a donné une photo d'elle, dit James en souriant.

Sirius regarda son ami avec un petit air malin.

-Quoi? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? Je n'ai rien fait!

-Lily te plait vraiment! Le pari n'a plus rien à voir dans ça! Répondit Sirius en donnant un coup amical sur le bras de son ami.

-Non! Lily ne me plait pas! Où vas-tu chercher ça? Répliqua James en rougissant.

-Le petit rouge sur tes jolies petites pommettes dit tout Jamesie chéri! Tu ne peux pas t'en sauver!

James tourna le dos à son ami, comme s'il ne voulait plus lui parler. Sirius s'approcha silencieusement et sauta dans le dos de son ami. Ils tombèrent au sol en riant.

James s'arrêta de rire en voyant la photo d'Emilia et de lui, posé sur la table à café au centre du salon.

-Elle me manque…

-Elle me manque aussi…

* * *

Le retour à Poudlard arriva trop lentement au goût des garçons qui avaient hâte de retrouver leurs amis pour oublier un peu Emilia. Ils s'installèrent dans un compartiment libre et attendirent les deux autres Maraudeurs. À la place de leurs compatriotes, ce fût Lily et Alice qui apparurent à la porte.

-On peut s'asseoir avec vous? Demanda Lily, un peu gênée de demander cela à James Potter.

-Mais bien sûr! Entrez, entrez, répondit James en se levant pour les accueillir.

Les deux filles entrèrent et prirent place face à James et Sirius.

-Et alors, vos vacances? Demanda Sirius pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Euh… c'était…déprimant pour tout dire. Normalement, je vois Emi à noël et là… elle n'était pas là, murmura Lily, les yeux embrumés.

Alice lui prit la main pour la soutenir.

-Moi je suis allé en France, ça m'a fait oublier. Et vous? Dit Alice à son tour.

-Et bien disons que c'était assez déprimant aussi mais on a réussit à s'amuser tout de même. Il ne faut pas passer sa vie à se lamenter, dit James avec un semblant d'entrain.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, nous étions le 14 février. C'était la St -Valentin et Sirius était assez morose. Il avait passé ce samedi en compagnie de sa nouvelle petite copine mais il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à elle. Il aurait préféré que ça soit Emilia qu'il serrait dans ses bras, qu'il embrassait. Lorsqu'il regardait Sarah, il voyait le visage d'Emilia. C'était sa voix qu'il entendait et ses lèvres qu'il embrassait. Pourtant, il fit croire à tout le monde que tout allait bien. Le jeune homme n'était pas du genre à extérioriser sa tristesse.

James, quant à lui, ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas dire encore une fois à Lily qu'il voulait sortir avec elle. Il sentait que ça allait bien entre eux et il ne voulait pas tout gâcher. En même temps, c'était la St-Valentin, la date où l'on proclamait son amour. Alors que Lily était assise à une table, faisant un devoir de Potions, il fit léviter un petit message jusqu'à elle.

_Je me fais peut-être plus discret, mais sache que je t'aime toujours. Ne sors pas de tes gons, je ne te demanderai pas de sortir avec moi._

Il ne signa pas, mais savait que Lily allait reconnaître le destinateur. Comme de fait, la jeune femme leva la tête et lança un regard de reproche à James, mais qui semblait bien faux à ses yeux. Il lui fit un sourire avant de retourner à sa partie d'échec. Du coin de l'œil, il la vit plier soigneusement le message avant de le mettre dans sa poche de veste. Elle déchira un bout de parchemin qu'elle n'utilisait pas et prit sa plume. Elle envoya à James un petit message.

_Je me fais peut-être plus discrète, mais sache que je te déteste toujours. Ne sors pas de tes gons, je n'aurais pas accepté de toute façon._

James retint un petit rire avant de lancer un regard rieur à Lily qui se retenait aussi de rire. Ironie du sort, la rousse et le noir en bataille s'entendaient mieux depuis la mort d'Emilia.

* * *

Déjà, la neige avait fondue. Depuis le matin, la presque totalité des élèves se promenait dehors sous le soleil. Lily enfilait son foulard tout en se regardant dans le miroir. Ses cheveux étaient vraiment fous aujourd'hui. « Tant pis, de toute façon je m'en vais dehors. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'endroit où il y avait jadis le lit d'Emilia. Un sentiment de tristesse vint en elle, mais elle le chassa rapidement. La rousse descendit rapidement les marches. Alors qu'elle s'en allait, elle entendit quelqu'un tousser près du feu. Elle se retourna et vit James qui était assis par terre, adossé contre un divan. Elle s'approcha doucement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, seul? Demanda Lily en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

James tourna la tête vers Lily, surpris de la voir venir lui parler de son propre chef.

-J'ai pas la tête à m'amuser à vrai dire…

-Qu'est-ce que qui se passe?

-Pourquoi, ça t'intéresse maintenant ce qui m'arrive? Rétorqua James, un peu sur les nerfs.

-On se calme! Je voulais seulement savoir ce qui ne va pas mais si tu ne veux pas me le dire, ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux.

-Je suis désolé, soupira James en se passant les mains dans le visage. Je suis un peu à bout de nerfs. Emi me manque…

-Elle me manque aussi, mais ce n'est pas toi qui disais qu'il ne fallait pas se lamenter? Dit gentiment Lily en posant une fraction de seconde sa main sur la jambe de James.

Son regard dévia vers la main de Lily, qui venait de la retirer, comme si elle avait fait quelque chose qui ne fallait pas. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et la reposa sur sa jambe. La main de Lily, dans la sienne, avait l'air d'une main de poupée.

-Je n'arrive pas à l'oublier. Tout me fait penser à elle. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle nous quitte si rapidement?

Lily ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, à apprécier le réconfort qu'ils s'apportaient mutuellement.

-Lily? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Alice venait d'arriver dans la Salle Commune. Lorsqu'elle vit James à côté de son amie, elle devint rouge de confusion.

-Je suis désolé de vous déranger, si tu veux venir plus tard Lily, nous allons être près du lac, balbutia-t-elle avant de partir.

-Tu devrais y aller, vas t'amuser, dit James en la poussant gentiment.

-J'y vais si tu vas t'amuser aussi, répondit Lily.

James se leva et tendit sa main à Lily. Elle l'accepta après un moment d'hésitation. Elle remarqua qu'il avait les yeux rougis par les larmes. Il lui fit un sourire chaleureux auquel elle répondit.

Ils partirent ainsi rejoindre leurs amis respectifs.

* * *

Le parc avait repris ses couleurs d'été et les élèves s'en réjouissaient. Tout le monde passait la totalité de leurs temps libre à l'extérieur. Les Maraudeurs ne faisaient pas exception. Ils étaient en ce moment assis près du lac à préparer un mauvais coup. Sirius avait envoyé valser sa petite copine du moment en lui promettant de la retrouver le soir même…

Ils avaient décidé que le temps était choisi pour revenir aux anciennes habitudes, ils avaient laissé les blagues trop longtemps de côté.

-Alors que fait-on mes chers compatriotes? Demanda Sirius avec son petit regard malicieux.

….

Le souper était arrivé et les Maraudeurs tenaient à peine sur leur banc. Ils frémissaient d'impatiente. Dès que la nourriture fut sur les tables, ils regardèrent la table des Serpentards et prononcèrent une petite formule à voix basse. Aussitôt, les Serpentards commencèrent à laisser échapper toute sorte de bruits d'animaux. Tout le monde éclata de rire, excepté les Serpentards eux-mêmes bien sur. James croisa le regard de Lily et vit qu'elle aussi souriait. Elle secoua la tête comme pour lui dire que ce n'était pas bien mais elle n'y mit pas beaucoup de conviction.

Lorsqu'elle rencontra le regard enjoué de James, Lily sentit son cœur battre contre sa poitrine. Est-ce que James commençait à lui faire effet? Il lui faisait un sourire si franc en ce moment qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lui faire des remontrances.

Après le souper, elle alla le rejoindre alors qu'il montait à la Salle Commune avec ses amis.

-Potter! S'exclama-t-elle pour qu'il se retourne.

Il regarda qui l'avait interpellé et remarquant Lily, le rouge au joues. Il lui sourit avant d'aller la rejoindre.

-Salut, tu vas bien? Demanda-t-il en faisant signe à ses amis de continuer sans lui.

-Mais oui ça va et toi?

-Oui, disons que j'ai passé par-dessus la mort d'Emi… presque totalement…

-Je ne crois pas que l'on puisse totalement passer par-dessus. Moi aussi elle me manque toujours, mais c'est la vie, nous devons vivre avec, dit Lily.

-Oui, tu as raison, alors n'en parlons plus! Elle est bien maintenant où elle est… enfin je l'espère!

-J'en suis certaine, sinon elle n'aurait pas quitté ce monde…

* * *

Rapidement, ce fut le temps de retourner chez soi pour l'été. Lily n'était pas très enjouée à cette idée mais en même temps, retrouver ses parents lui ferait le plus grand bien. Alice lui promit de passer faire un tour lorsqu'elle aurait le temps. Avant qu'elle ne parte, elle sentit une main prendre la sienne. Elle se retourna et vit James qui souriait.

-Tu voudras me voir pendant les vacances? Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire d'ange.

-Non, répondit Lily.

Lorsqu'elle vit le visage de James se décomposer, elle se mit à rire.

-C'est une farce, gros bêta. Ça me fera plaisir, tu aimes mieux cette réponse?

-Excepté le gros bêta, ça me va tout à fait!

Les deux adolescents éclatèrent de rire.

-Allez je dois y aller moi, mes parents m'attendent du côté moldu! Bon été et contacte moi si tu veux faire quelque chose. Je verrai si j'en ai envie, dit Lily en riant.

Elle partit avant que James n'ait pu répondre. Alors que Sirius venait rejoindre son ami pour lui dire de venir. James sourie bêtement en regardant Lily s'éloigner à travers la foule. Décidément, cette fille lui faisait vraiment de l'effet.

**Voilà! **


	12. Quand l'amour s'en mêle

**Bonjour! Bonne lecture!**

Quinze juillet 1977, Banlieue de Londres

James faisait les courses pour sa mère. Il voulait faire vite puisqu'il avait prévu de voir ses amis en fin d'après midi. Il trouva tout ce qui était inscrit sur la liste avant d'aller payer. Lorsqu'il sortit à l'extérieur, il remarqua la pluie diluvienne qui tombait.

« Et merde! J'ai rien pour me protéger » songea-t-il avant de s'élancer sous la pluie. Il marcha le plus rapidement possible avant de s'arrêter net au coin de la rue adjacent à sa maison. Une jeune femme rousse était assise sur le trottoir, le visage entre les mains. Il aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille.

-Lily? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu es trempée, demanda-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Je prends l'air, ça ne se voit pas? Il fait tellement beau, répondit sarcastiquement Lily d'une voix emplie de sanglots.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as? Demanda James en s'agenouillant devant Lily.

La jeune femme releva le visage pour jeter un coup d'œil à James. Elle avait les yeux bouffis et rougis. Son peu de maquillage avait coulé sur ses joues, laissant de longues traînées noires. Elle s'essuya les yeux avant de se mettre debout. Elle jeta un dernier regard à James avant de marcher en sens inverse. James la rattrapa rapidement par le bras.

-Lily, dis moi ce qui se passe! S'exclama James, inquiet.

-Il se passe que je n'ai nul par où aller! Voilà ce qui se passe!! S'écria-t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots.

James s'approcha doucement et la pris dans ses bras. Il la réconforta un moment avant de prendre le chemin de sa maison, en compagnie de Lily.

-Où m'amènes-tu?

-Chez moi. Tu vas te mettre des vêtements secs puis tu vas m'expliquer ce qui t'arrive, répondit James. Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il lui prit doucement le bras et l'entraîna dans l'allée devant le manoir Potter. Lily ralentit le pas

-Je me souviens de ta maison, je trouvais ça magnifique, dit-elle, la voix emplie d'émotion.

James lui fit un beau sourire avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il la conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre et se figea net.

-Surprise mon amour! S'exclama une jeune femme blonde très petite avec des seins énormes.

-Laura, quelle surprise… tu te souviens de Lily? Je dois lui redonner… un livre que j'ai pris sans faire exprès. Tu peux aller prévenir Sirius que je suis arrivé? Demanda-t-il en lui faisant un sourire ravageur.

-Bien sûr, répondit Laura en passant près de James.

Elle l'embrassa goulûment avant de partir. Dès qu'elle fut partie, James soupira avant de se passer une main dans le visage.

-Mon amour? Depuis quand tu as une petite amie? Demanda Lily.

Sans comprendre, Lily ressentait une extrême triste et une pointe de jalousie monter en elle. Elle ne pouvait pas être jalouse de cette fille parce qu'elle sortait avec James? Ridicule. James avait eut l'air si heureux de retrouver cette Laura.

-Ça fait deux semaines environ. J'aurais dû te le dire…

- Non, on n'est pas ensemble à ce que je sache. Je crois que je vais y aller moi, je me sens un peu de trop. Je suis mieux de partir avec qu'elle ne revienne avec Sirius.

-Je vais t'accompagner, dit précipitamment James.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai nulle part où aller, alors où tu veux m'accompagner? Rétorqua Lily.

-Mais pourquoi? Tu n'as pas de maison ou quoi?

-Pas pour une semaine!! J'ai eu la pire engueulade de ma vie avec ma sœur et voilà, j'ai dit que je m'en allais et que je ne reviendrais que quand les parents arriveraient… dans une semaine….

-Alors tu peux rester ici.

-Non.

-Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que ça change ici ou ailleurs?

-Ça change que ici c'est chez toi et… non je ne vais pas dormir ici, je me trouverai bien une place… un banc de parc, quelque chose, dit Lily avant d'amorcer un mouvement pour s'en aller.

James la retint par le bras avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un pas.

-Laisse moi au moins te prêter des vêtements secs, dit James.

Lily soupira.

-Qu'est-ce que ça va changer? Ils vont être trempés dans une minute.

James aller ouvrir un tiroir et pris un chandail ainsi que des pantalons de jogging qu'il mit dans un sac à dos. Il prit ensuite son portefeuille et retira assez de l'argent. Il tendit le tout à Lily qui ne voulu pas le prendre.

-Je ne peux pas accepter l'argent James, c'est beaucoup trop, murmura-t-elle, émue de ce geste d'affection.

-Allez Lily, disons que ça compense pour ton cadeau de fête et de noël des années passées.

Lily secoua la tête en soupirant.

-Pas croyable, grogna-t-elle en prenant le tout. Je vais y aller…. Avant qu'ils arrivent.

Au moment où elle disait sa phrase, Sirius entrait joyeusement dans la chambre en compagnie de Laura qui alla se caler contre James. Lily regarda ailleurs.

-Tu veux te sauver? Ce n'est pas très poli Lily, dit malicieusement Sirius.

Lily ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle n'avait tout simplement rien à répondre.

-Désolé, mais je vais y aller, dit Lily. Merci James, je te rembourserai.

Elle partit, laissant tout le monde dans la confusion.

-Rembourser quoi Cornedrue?

…-Rien, je t'expliquerai une autre fois, ce n'est pas important.

Lily emprunta le magicobus et se rendit sur le chemin de Traverse où elle prit une chambre dans un hôtel chic. Elle était gênée de prendre l'argent de James mais en même temps, elle n'avait pas le choix. James lui avait donné assez d'argent pour quelle se prenne une suite pour quasiment deux semaines. Elle se rendit à sa chambre et enfila les vêtements secs que James lui avait prêtés. Ils étaient énormes pour elle, mais elle était bien. Quelques minutes plus tard, on cognait à la porte. James se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

-Comment as-tu fait pour savoir que j'étais dans cet hôtel? Demanda Lily en le laissant entrer.

-Je sais tout Lily, n'oublie pas ça, dit James en souriant malicieusement.

Ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment sans dire un mot. Sans vraiment savoir comment, ils se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre à s'embrasser fougueusement. Le cœur des deux adolescents battait à la chamade. Lily passa ses mains sous le chandail de James puis le lui retira, le trouvant encombrant. James remonta timidement sa main en dessous du chandail de Lily. La jeune femme le laissa faire, l'embrassant encore plus langoureusement.  
En une seconde, elle se rendit compte de ce qu'ils faisaient. Elle s'écarta de James en rougissant.

-On ne peut pas faire ça James, ce n'est vraiment pas bien, dit Lily, respirant rapidement.

-Je t'aime Lily.

-Arrête de dire ça James! Arrête je t'en supplies, tu vas me faire perdre la tête, murmura Lily en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

-Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le fait que je t'aime? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me croire?

-James, comprends moi, dès que je te dis non, tu vas voir n'importe qui. Comment veux-tu avoir l'air crédible en faisant cela?

-Mais je te le jure sur la tête de Sirius!! Et de Remus! Et de Peter! Tu me crois maintenant? Mes trois meilleurs amis. Lily je t'aime, je t'aime depuis longtemps, laisse moi t'aimer en public.

-Tu a une petite amie je te signale!!! S'écria Lily en se dirigeant vers la porte. Sors maintenant. S'il te plait.

James soupira. Il prit son chandail tombé par terre et l'enfila avant de sortir. Il lança un regard empli de tristesse à Lily en passant à côté d'elle. Lily referma la porte et se laissa tomber, le dos contre la porte. Elle soupira bruyamment.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?! C'était tellement la pire idée au monde. En plus ça m'a fait prendre conscience de quelque chose…. Je l'aime aussi… Ses jolis cheveux noirs emmêlés, ses yeux noisette qui pétillent de malice, ce sourire si charmeur, ses si jolis muscles. ARRRRGG!! »

Octobre 1977, dortoir des garçons de septième année, Poudlard…

James était couché sur son lit, le regard vide. Il devait être plus de minuit mais le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Ça faisait deux mois qu'ils étaient de retour à Poudlard et Lily ne lui avait quasiment pas adressé la parole. Même après ce qui c'était passé, il n'avait pas réussit à laisser Laura. Elle était si heureuse d'être avec lui. En tout cas elle avait l'air. Il soupira en pensant de nouveau à Lily. Quand comprendrait-elle qu'il ne voulait pas seulement sortir avec elle parce qu'elle disait non? Elle ne cessait de lui dire ses défauts. Il eut soudain une idée… Une très bonne idée.

Il laissa germer l'idée pendant quelques jours avant d'en parler à ses amis. Ils approuvèrent pour une fois son initiative.

Novembre 1977, Salle Commune de Griffondor, Poudlard…

-Lily! Viens voir ça! S'exclama Alice qui regardait le babillard.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Lily, s'approchant pour lire.

Un bal était organisé pour noël. Un bal pour les septièmes années seulement. L'affiche disait que c'était pour fêter leur départ mais qu'à la fin de l'année, ils n'auraient pas le temps de danser avec les ASPICS. Lily était vraiment heureuse, elle adorait danser.

-Tu as y aller avec qui ma choupetta? Demanda Alice alors que les deux filles retournaient s'asseoir près du feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée.

-Je n'en sais rien. Je paris cent dollars que James va venir me demander, répondit Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Et tu vas accepter?

-Je n'en sais rien…

-Mon dieu! Nous sommes en voie de guérison! Lily Evans ne m'a pas crié dessus parce que j'avais osé penser qu'elle pourrait y aller avec James Potter! S'exclama Alice en riant.

-C'est ça, moques toi! Mais c'est tout de même lui qui m'a aidé lorsque je suis parti de chez moi cet été.

-Tu ne m'avais pas conté cette partie de l'histoire.

-Je te le raconterai lorsqu'on sera plus tranquille.

Alice se leva d'un bond et prit la main de Lily avant de partir vers le dortoir. Lily éclata de rire en suivant son amie. Elle lui raconta la totalité de son histoire, y compris ce qui c'était passé à l'hôtel.

-Mais Lily SAUTE DESSUS MERDE!

Lily éclata de nouveau de rire.

-Non je ne crois pas, je te signale qu'il a une petite amie depuis le mois de juillet.

-Et alors? Ça fait quatre ans qu'il te court après! Alors ça fait plus longtemps.

-Voilà pourquoi j'ai peur qu'il ne m'aime plus vraiment…

-Lily, tu as plutôt peur de l'aimer, toi.

Lily soupira avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit.

-Lily? Je peux te demander quelque chose? Demanda James en se tortillant les mains.

-Demande toujours, soupira Lily, déjà au courant de la question.

-Tu veux aller au bal avec moi?

-Je ne veux pas te faire de peine mais tu as déjà une petite amie, dit sarcastiquement Lily.

-Non, pas depuis une semaine, tu ne te tiens pas au courant, répliqua James, alors? Tu veux?

Lily le regarda un moment dans les yeux. Il avait l'air si sincère.

-D'accord, mais fais gaffe, quelque chose comme cet été et je ne suis plus ta cavalière, dit Lily, sachant très bien que James comprenait ce dont il retournait.

-Promit! Oh tu es génial Lily, s'exclama James en lui posant un bisou sur la joue.

Il partit aussitôt rejoindre ses amis, ne laissant pas le temps à Lily de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit.

Décembre 1977, Salle Commune de Griffondor, Poudlard….

James ne cessait de taper du pied. L'impatiente était telle qu'elle en était palpable.

-Cornedrue, cette de te tourmenter comme ça, tu sais très bien que ça ira. Je dois aller rejoindre Mégane, à plus, dit Sirius.

Il tapa sur l'épaule de son ami avant de partir. Dès que la porte fut close, Lily descendit les marches qui menait à son dortoir, comme si elle avait attendu que Sirius s'en aille. James était plus qu'ébahi. Lily portait une robe blanche cassée sans bretelles. Elle tombait au sol avec grâce. Une fente remontait le long de sa jambe, jusqu'à sa cuisse. Elle portait un pendentif en émeraude, retenue par une chaîne en argent. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon complexe, ne laissant tomber que quelque mèches ça et là, qui entouraient son visage finement maquillé.

-Wow, fut tout ce que trouva à dire James.

Lily rougit avant de le complimenter sur sa tenue de soirée. Elle remarqua qu'il avait essayé de s'aplatir les cheveux, sans succès. James lui tendit son bras et Lily l'accepta.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, leurs cœurs battant à tout rompre.

-Tu veux danser? Demanda James en lui tendant la main.

Lily lui sourit avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne. Ils allèrent danser. Il ne fallu pas beaucoup de temps à Lily pour se rendre compte que James dansait comme un pied, mais qu'il faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

-Je suis désolé, je ne danse pas très bien. J'avais envie de voir ce que c'était que de danser avec un ange, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

-James, arrêtes, je ne suis pas un ange.

-Non, c'est vrai, un ange ce n'est même pas assez beau pour te représenter.

- Arrêtes! Répéta Lily avec plus de conviction.

Malgré tout, Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir et de se demander s'il le pensait vraiment.

-Je dois aller faire un petit quelque chose, je reviens, dit James alors que la chanson finissait.

Il partit avant même que Lily n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. La jeune femme alla s'asseoir à une table où se trouvait Remus et sa compagne.

-Alors, vous vous amusez? Demanda Lily en s'asseyant.

-Bien sûr, et toi? Répondit Remus.

-Oui, mon cavalier a disparu, mais c'est un léger détail…

-Attends, il va réapparaître sous peu, dit Remus avec un sourire entendu.

Il regarda derrière Lily. La rousse se retourna pour voir ce qu'il regardait. Elle se figea en voyant James sur scène, un micro à la main.

-J'ai une chanson à chanter, pour prouver à une jolie dame que je l'aime, dit-il avant que la musique ne commence.

_Tu cherches un homme calme et tranquille_

_Qui n'insistera pas trop toutes les nuits_

_Un gars cool et stérile_

_Qui te fera rire de ton ennui_

_Mais c'est pas moi_

_Ça non c'est pas moi_

_Ça c'est pas moi, mais j't'en veux pas_

_Le style de mec toujours à l'heure_

_Un mec qui s'ait jamais d'mauvais poil_

_Qui t'ferait passer un mauvais quart d'heure_

_Seulement quand il est à poil_

_Mais c'est pas moi_

_Ça non c'est pas moi_

_Ça c'est pas moi, mais j't'en veux pas_

_Tu quelqu'un qui t'écoutes_

_Comme on s'écoute les premières fois_

_Quelqu'un qui coûte que coûte _

_S'rait d'accord avec toi_

_Un chevalier sur son cheval blanc_

_J'sais le cheval c'est pas important_

_Qui t'traite comme une princesse_

_Avant de jouer au fesses_

_Mais c'est pas moi_

_Ça non c'est pas moi_

_Ça c'est pas moi, mais j't'en veux pas_

_Quelqu'un qui t'ramasse à chaque fois qu'tu tombe_

_Qui t'amène des fleurs et qui marche à l'ombre_

_Un amant de première classe, qui t'aime et qui s'efface_

_Tous les mecs calmes et tranquilles_

_Qui achètent des fleurs et qui marchent à l'ombre_

_Sont des gars bien trop fragiles_

_Qui cachent tous une histoire trop sombre_

_Mais c'est pas moi_

_Ça non c'est pas moi_

_Ça c'est pas moi, mais j't'en veux pas_

_Moi j't'emmerderai tous les soirs_

_Pour faire l'amour dans tous les placards_

_J'te collerai comme un p'tit panda_

_Tu s'ras inquiète quand j'le f'rai pas_

_J't'achèterai même pas de fleurs_

_Mais j'te donnerai la moité de mon cœur_

_Et tu s'ras amoureuse de ma vie_

_Parce que ma vie s'feras pas sans toi_

_Ça c'est moi_

_Oui ça c'est moi_

_Ça c'est moi mais t'en veux pas_

Alors qu'il chantait, Lily s'était approché de la scène. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles. James descendit de la scène et se plaça face à Lily.

-Alors, comment tu as aimé ma performance? Je trouve que je suis meilleur chanteur que danseur, dit malicieusement James.

Lily se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa. James se recula d'un centimètre.

-Tu seras toujours ma cavalière après?

Lily éclata de rire avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

-Demande moi ce que tu veux, dit Lily.

-Épouse moi.

**Fin!**

**Je n'avais pas prévu de faire la fin maintenant mais voilà! C'est arrivé! Je vais probablement commencer à écrire une nouvelle fiction au retour des vacances de noël! Merci de m'avoir lu et reviewé!... ça ne se dit pas trop mais bon…. LoL!**

**P.s. En passant, la chanson que James a chanté c'est « C'est pas moi ça » de Jamil, un musicien Québécois.**


End file.
